


Into The Future

by Tearfeather



Series: Dominion [5]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family, Fate & Destiny, Friendship, Near Death, Non-Explicit Sex, POV First Person, POV Third Person Limited, Romance, Self-Doubt, Song Lyrics, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearfeather/pseuds/Tearfeather
Summary: Noma has betrayed more people than she has helped now. The messenger made an appearance. Lucifer is a known enemy. How will they survive?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did you think I was done? Not yet.

Everything was different. Life was cruel and unfair to the best of people. It was a reality that people lived in. in the best of situations, people can bounce back from the pain of something happening to them. Sometimes, they were unable. In this world, you had to be able to bounce back. 

_Sam’s POV_

I couldn’t breathe. This couldn’t be happening. We had done so much, and this is what happens? I wasn’t going to let this be the end of it. I shifted on my feet, watching the man before me. He smiled, one that filled me with dread. I didn’t want to go anywhere with him and he was so sure I would be going and that would be the end of it. If I could only wait long enough, maybe I could think of an escape.  
“Do not resist me girl. It will be easier for you if you just do as you are told.” He stepped closer to me.

“See, I don’t follow directions very well. Kind of a habit of mine.” I said, backing away from him. I was in the alley but there wasn’t a dead-end. Perhaps I could run for it. He seemed like a regular man and not an angel. I continued to step back, even as he was slowly coming towards me. As much as I shouldn’t be wandering around on my own, he had even less of a reason. He was a man after all and shouldn’t have even been there. I turned and ran. 

“This was not a desirable choice girl.” I heard him say before I heard him running after me. Like Vega in layout, I kept to the alley until I couldn’t. I hooked a right out into the street. This wasn’t as big as Vega or even New Delphi, so I was able to get across the street quickly and back into the shadows. There was some startled gasps and yells. I ignored them. I couldn’t stop, and I shouldn’t. if I did, he might catch up to me or the guards would. The guards! They would be able to stop the messenger from coming after me if I could only find some. 

I made my way around the buildings, keeping to the shadows. He was behind me still. I could hear him and his angry voice telling me to stop, that I was only making this worse. I shook it off. I couldn’t stop. I rounded a corner, confident that I was going to find another long alley. I was wrong. I found a long alley, but it was a dead-end. My heart almost stopped. This couldn’t be happening. There wasn’t even a fence at the end. It was like the buildings were laughing at me. I heard clapping behind me. 

“Well done. This was a fun adventure, but it comes to an end. Now.” The man was coming closer. I couldn’t do anything but stay where I was. My back was pressed against the cold brick. I had nowhere to run. He would still have to get me out of the city and I wasn’t going quietly. 

“Don’t touch me.” I hissed back at him as he got closer. 

“You don’t scare me little girl. Come now, let’s go.” He reached out and grabbed my wrist. The grip was painfully tight. I couldn’t get free of him, no matter how much I tried. 

“She said not to touch her.” I looked up sharply. Michael! I couldn’t stop the look of relief that crossed my face or the smile. I was so glad he got out and my plan worked the way I hoped it did. That meant that Gabriel and Ethan must be free as well. 

“Well, well. Michael. Do you really think you can outwit Lucifer a second time? Your ‘death’ has not been paid for. Give me the girl and he will leave you alone. At least, for now.” The man tightened his already impossibly tight grip on me and I winced. I was sure he was going to break something. Maybe he wasn’t human as I thought he was. Michael’s eyes narrowed as she removed his swords. I trusted Michael completely, even if he attacked while I was standing this close. 

“Let her go. If it is me he wants, I’ll take her place.” The man smiled with a little shake of his head. 

“That chance has passed. The Chosen One died –“I cut him off.

“Was murdered” I added quietly.

“The Chose One is gone. She has the marks. Lucifer needs them for his plan of revival. You prevented him gaining enough strength to start that process. Now he will take her life and the marks for himself.” I swallowed down the fear that was rising within me. 

“If you kill her, or he does, this isn’t going to pass the marks to him or even you.” Michael stopped talking there, not about to give up anything else I hoped. I tried to pry off the fingers on my wrist. It wasn’t working. I wasn’t going to stop. I dug my nails into his skin. He looked to me with a glare. In a flash, he slapped me. It was stunning for a moment, but he also let me go. Michael said something, and the fight started. 

I stayed out of the way, not wanting to make myself a distraction. I wasn’t important at that moment. Michael was quick, and his aim was deadly. The messenger was just as fast which seemed impossible. Was this man human? I wasn’t so sure now. I stayed in the alley, not wanting to fully leave in case there was others around that would help this man. The messenger was using a rifle to block Michael’s attacks. I wasn’t even sure what was going to happen. Surely the man couldn’t shoot Michael and have it actually do damage. 

Pressing myself against the wall, I watched. Blows were traded between them. I was certain this man was not human. He couldn’t be with how quick he was and how he was keeping up with Michael. There was a moment in the fight where Michael had the man pinned to the wall. The man smiled, but his eyes flickered black. A dyad! Even Michael seemed surprised for a split second. That second was all the man needed. He shoved Michael away from him and aimed the gun. 

Michael kept poised to attack as he looked back at the barrel of the gun. To me, he didn’t seem concerned by this. Why should he? A gun wasn’t an issue to an Arch Angel. The messenger just waited, watching Michael and then shifting his eyes to me. Michael moved to stand in front of me. I wasn’t sure what the man’s plan was, but it seemed shooting one of us was on his list. Probably me by all accounts based on what he was saying. 

“You still protect her.” The messenger commented. 

“Until my dying breath.” Michael responded without hesitation. 

“Let us test that.” The man pulled the trigger. It seemed like time slowed. I couldn’t see the man. Michael was blocking his view of me. I heard the gun go off and then felt white hot pain in my shoulder. Had the bullet even hit Michael? I wondered as I sank to the ground. I was sure it was supposed to be hurting but it just felt numb. Michael was talking to me, or trying to. I heard his voice, but I couldn’t hear what he was saying. I think there was another gun shot. Looking up too effort. When I did, Michael had the messenger pinned to the wall, his swords at the ready to slit his throat. Someone else was talking. I felt a touch on the side of my face. I blinked, looking in that direction. It was Gabriel. His lips were moving but I didn’t hear anything.

_Gabriel’s POV_

“Michael!” I yelled. “Sam needs you.” Michael didn’t move at first then cut down the man without remorse. I would have as well. The body fell to the ground and the head rolled away. Michael rushed to Sam’s side. Her left side was soaked in blood, even as my hand was pressed against the wound.

“What happened?”

“He shot her through me.” Michael checked her pulse while I keep pressure on her wound. Ethan and Raphael came around the corner a moment later. 

“We need to leave. The guards are coming. What happened?!” Raphael looked panicked when she could see Sam between us. Michael didn’t answer as he carefully lifted Sam’s now unresponsive body.

“She was shot.” I responded, standing with Michael. “Beach house?” Michael nodded and took off into the sky. Ethan, who had been standing by Raphael, came to my side. Raphael took off after Michael while I picked up Ethan to transport him. I was a little surprised the man came to my side when I knew he was with Raphael a moment ago. She wasn’t weak and could have handled his weight in addition to hers. I didn’t think too much on it as we traveled. My thoughts were with Samantha. She couldn’t die. If she did, we lost everything. I wasn’t even sure how Michael would survive. His life was Samantha. Raphael even said as much to me in confidence. I couldn’t lose my brother. I had already lost a sister.


	2. Chapter 2

_Unknown POV_

Michael landed hard when he reached the beach. He stumbled a little in his haste to get back to the house. Raphael landed in front of him, running for the door to open it. She crashed into the house, Michael on her heels as he went straight to the kitchen. It was the best option. Sam was still bleeding, though it wasn’t as heavy as when she was first shot. There was no time to think. Raphael and Michael went to work finding the wound and cleaning it as quickly as possible. Michael’s usually steady hands were shaking. 

Gabriel and Ethan arrived shortly after the siblings started to work on the unresponsive young woman on the table. Ethan stayed out of the way and Gabriel stood at his side. There was heavy tension in the room. Would she live? Would she die? There was no telling, however there was a powerful desire to see her live. She meant a lot to every single person in the room. 

“She’s lost a lot of blood Michael.” Raphael said softly. Michael didn’t want to hear it. He made no comment back to his sister. Sam’s condition was grave. She was extremely pale in color, her pulse was weak, and her heart rate was slowing down. They were losing her. Even with the wound cleaned and the bleeding slowly coming under control, hope was fading a little each moment. Ethan walked out of the house, his steps loud as he passed the small deck and down the steps. Gabriel looked out the window and could see Ethan talking to himself. Maybe he needed this now. 

“Brother…” Gabriel approached Michael slowly, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. Michael’s head whipped around. 

“I’m not losing her. I can’t lose her.” There was a sense of fear in Michael. He could very easily lose Samantha and he couldn’t handle that. His heart was in turmoil already with just the thought of what could happen. Gabriel looked at his brother and frowned. 

“I know you don’t want to lose her. She is mortal though and she was shot with a bullet meant to kill one of us.” Michael’s own wound had gone unattended all this time. Had he even noticed it? The younger brother looked down to his own wound. It was sluggishly bleeding. He stepped back from the table. Gabriel’s hand gripped his forearm. “Let me tend to you and Raphael can look after Sam.”

“I won’t leave her side. You have my word.” Raphael spoke up quickly, looking to her brothers. “She is resting for now. There is nothing more we can do. We have to wait.” Michael clearly didn’t appreciate that. 

“She could die! I won’t leave her side.” Michael lashed out, angry and frustrated by this situation with Samantha. Gabriel’s hand tightened a little. 

“We understand Michael. We do. Please, come with me Brother. We will just be in the next room.” Gabriel tried again to get his brother to leave the room. Michael was very reluctant to leave. His fear was if he left, Samantha would die without warning. Finally, after several long moments of tension and silence, he nodded. Leaving the room was harder than he thought it would be and he found himself looking back. Gabriel followed him, keeping him calm and moving forward. 

Gabriel plucked his own feather to use it to heal Michael. The wound wasn’t bad, but they didn’t have the time to let it heal on its own. Michael removed his jacket and his shirt, allowing his brother to have access to the wound in question. It had torn through some muscle but didn’t damage bone. How Michael didn’t notice it this whole time was something to marvel at another time. Gabriel burn the feather and used the ash to rub it on the wound. Michael flinched, looking to Gabriel. 

“Good, at least you have some feeling of pain.” The elder brother was being rough on purpose to get a reaction from his sibling. Raphael was quiet in the kitchen, washing her hands and then sitting next to Samantha. Reaching out, she gently brushed some hair from her face.

“Come on little one. Michael needs you to pull through. We all do.” She whispered, letting her fingers ghost over Sam’s pale cheeks and forehead. There was no response coming from Sam. She continued to lay there, fighting for her life in whatever way she could at present. Raphael was hiding her own nervousness at the situation because Michael didn’t need that energy around. He was struggling enough on his own without someone else making it worse. 

“She will be ok Michael.” Gabriel said, cleaning up the ash and the wound. It had healed nicely by now; both the entrance wound and exit wound. Michael didn’t seem to notice as Gabriel cleaned him up. Once he was finished, he spoke up to Michael. 

“Go get a clean shirt.” Michael started to protest. “Go. She will be ok.” Gabriel all but manhandled him to move in the direction of the room he shared with Sam. Gabriel stood there waiting and watching before walking into the kitchen. There seemed to be no progress on the woman’s state. 

“Gabriel what – “ 

“No, she will make it Raphael. We have to believe in her strength.” Gabriel wasn’t giving up. “We have lost too much in this war. Uriel died. Alex is gone.” He looked up to his sister. “I can see why you love Sam.” Raphael smiled tightly. 

“You fell for her as well brother. I can see it. She won over your heart.” Raphael responded, hope blooming in her heart once more. Gabriel nodded without hesitation. 

“She is as pure as Alex was, even if she didn’t think she was. I can see why Michael loves her so dearly. I want her to live sister. I’ve never wanted so much before.” He was ambitious in his long life but this, this was something entirely different. This was a feeling he couldn’t explain if he wanted to. Raphael nodded, walking over to her brother. She curled her arms around his waist, tucking herself against him. Gabriel hugged her close. The siblings comforted each other. Michael walked back in at that moment. He said nothing, eyes only for Samantha who still lay still and silent on the table before them. 

_“What would you give for her life?”_

Michael looked around for a moment, hearing something but he wasn’t entirely sure it was real. Was the false prophet, their older brother, trying to make a deal? Michael didn’t answer. Instead, he walked forward and sat down with Samantha. Gabriel and Raphael placed a hand on his shoulders, just standing there quietly. While Sam wasn’t dead, the room had such a feeling of death it was impossible to ignore the possibility. There was a burning question in the room. What was going to be their next step? Whether Sam lived or died, what were they doing next?

_“Why do you care for her?”_

The whispered words came back to Michael. Again, he didn’t answer. He wouldn’t give in to this whispered voice that was taunting him. He didn’t want to believe it would have any impact on the current situation. Still…

_“How much does she truly mean to you?”_

Michael closed his eyes with a little exhale of air. These questions were making him wonder. What would he give up for Samantha? Noma had given up her wings to save Alex and it destroyed her. It caused her to choose a different path and betray those who trusted her. 

_“Do you believe there is value in her life outside of your own selfishness?”_

Michael flinched a little at this phrase. Was his desire to keep Samantha alive selfish? Was it wrong to want to live with the love of his life? His eyes opened, fixed on Samantha’s face. She was so lifeless. Michael felt his heart aching with the need to see her smile, her eyes full of life, and most of all, he wanted her to talk. It didn’t matter what about. He just wanted to hear her voice. 

_“Michael, would you give your life for hers, as you claimed?”_

“Yes.” He whispered without even waiting. Michael would end his life if it meant that Samantha would have hers back. Gabriel and Raphael looked at each other and then to Michael. They heard the word but couldn’t understand what it was about. Both siblings were perplexed, and Gabriel was about to ask when Michael stood up. 

“I would like to be alone with her.” Michael’s voice was steady, even and calm. 

“Alright. We will be outside.” Raphael replied, taking Gabriel’s arm to lead him out of the room. The elder brother left reluctantly. True to her word, Raphael and Gabriel went outside. Michael heard the door shut behind them. Stepping close to the table, Michael leaned over Samantha. He lifted a hand to cup her cheek. 

“Samantha, please. You need to fight. We need you.” He whispered, eyes scanning over her face. Her breathing was still shallow. “I need you. You are my strength. I can’t do this without you. I can face all things in this world, but losing you will break me.” Michael leaned close, giving her a gentle kiss on her cool lips. Michael drew back, hoping to see her bright eyes looking back at him. He didn’t get what he hoped. He gently brushed his fingers over her cheek, silently praying and hoping that she would wake up. In his heart, Michael would give anything and everything he was just to have her be alive. He was very familiar with life and death, however that didn’t mean he liked anything about it. Birth was a beautiful thing, just as death could be the same. Now he more clearly understood why man was more touched by the trivial things in life. Everything could be gone, just like that. 

As Michael stayed close to her, he hoped his prayers would be answered. Father was gone though, and this was how Samantha ended up how she was at this point. If there had been no war, Michael would not have been here to meet her. None of this would have happened. Michael smiled a little. 

“Everything has a reason, a purpose Samantha. Since Father left, everything has been unclear. I followed what I thought was correct, just as Gabriel, Uriel, and even Raphael did. It has lead all of us to this point in time.” He placed another kiss on her lips. “I would not change anything. I would do it all again, just to have the time with you I was gifted. If this is your time, I will do what I believe you would want me to. I will keep trying to bring Father back. I will never stop until it happens, Sam.” He never called her that, believing it was too informal and she deserved better. Yet, in this moment, the affectation nickname felt right. 

There was no sign that Sam ever heard a word Michael was saying. She continued to breathe shallowly, her face pale, and now, her lips were taking on a slightly blue shade. Michael knew that meant death was coming for her. He had tried, and they had done all they could. Mortals were fragile for a reason and now Michael was understanding just how much he envied them in many ways. 

_“I heard you, my child.”_

Michael’s eyes widened as he looked around the kitchen. He knew that voice. That had been Father! 

“You called me Sam.” The arch angel’s eyes snapped down to the woman on the table. She was looking back at him, a tired smile on her face. As he watched, her color was slowly coming back, and her breathing came easier. 

“Gabriel! Raphael! Ethan!” Michael called out as he gazed down at her. Sam looked exhausted, which was entirely understandable. The trio outside came back in, quickly because Michael’s call was startling to them. Raphael burst into tears the moment she saw Samantha. Gabriel looked like a feather could knock him over. Ethan was in disbelief. 

“W-what happened?” The solider whispered. 

“Father heard my plea. He answered me. I heard him!” Michael was excited about this. Raphael leaned against Gabriel, a smile on her face even as she had tears of joy running down her face.

_I smiled, despite all the pain they had suffered. This would make each of them stronger in their own ways. This was what they had needed, even if it didn’t seem fair._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I managed to crack my laptop screen yesterday. Not too bad. Just a black dot on my upper left corner. I plan to get it looked it and hopefully replaced next weekend. If that happens, there may not be a post. I will try to make a post before Saturday, which is when I will hand it over. I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> I want to thank you all for reading this far and keeping this story alive. By now, it may have died off if there was no one reading it. I appreciate every comment and if there is something else you want to say, please do. I want to hear comments and critiques.
> 
> Love to all! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously this is on time, if not a bit early. I went to get my laptop screen fixed (hence there was a chance of delay with this posting), and on my way there, after getting gas, I crossed over lanes and hit one of those reflectors in the road. It popped my rear passenger tire. I didn't get my laptop done as I had to deal with the car. Turns out the tire isn't fixable and I'm getting a replacement. Best laid plans. I highly dislike the holidays as things tend to break or go wrong for me around this time. 
> 
> Regardless of my own sour outlook on holidays, I hope each and every one of you has a fantastic, enjoyable Thanksgiving with family and friends or however you choose to spend it. Thank you all for your support thus far and I hope you enjoy this longer than normal chapter.

_Sam’s POV_

I really have no idea what was going on. I remembered that I was in the alley with the messenger and Michael. What happened after that? I couldn’t recall. I think there was a gun. Maybe. Either way, I was groggy and tired. Michael looked worried for me, but I couldn’t figure out why. I heard a voice, encouraging me to hold on and be strong. I knew it was true. I had to believe it was. When I looked at Michael, he looked relieved. I knew others were around, but I was tired. I drifted off to sleep once more. 

I opened my eyes to a dark room. I blinked, briefly wondering if I was blind or if it was just dark. My body felt heavy and I was sure it wasn’t just the warmth resting on my waist. I laid there for a few moments longer before I moved. The weight on my waist tightened. My head turned to the left. I could just make out the outline of Michael lying next to me. I was glad I wasn’t blind and that it was just dark. When I moved again, he moved in kind. His eyes opened, fixing on me in the dark. 

“Are you alright Samantha?” He asked, moving to look at me properly. I was on my back and he was on his side facing me. When he moved to lean up on his arm, I could see he was concerned when I didn’t answer. I just smiled at him. It wasn’t an answer, but it was something. 

“I’m alright.” I finally responded to him. Without his arm around my waist, I was free to move. Slowly, I moved to sit up. Michael was quick to curl an arm around me in support. I hissed softly, the pull of the skin on my wound wasn’t pleasant. Michael’s face showed concern, however I just smiled at him. “I am alright. I promise. Just pulled a little. Can I have some water?”

“Of course. Will you be alright for a moment?’ Michael asked, possibly not wanting to leave me upright and then have me fall over when his support is gone. I nodded to him, moving to lean against the wall. He made sure I was alright then got up from bed. He was dressed in just pants. Had I not been so tired, I might have been more appreciative of the view. I closed my eyes to rest while I waited for Michael to come back. I could hear some conversation in the other room. Someone else was awake. I had no idea who it was though. Raphael never stayed here, though I did hope she was close. I heard Michael come back, then the bed dipped down under his weight. It took me longer than I would have liked to open my eyes and Michael’s warm hand on my cheek helped. 

“I’m glad you are better.” He murmured quietly, offering me the water, his hand lowering in the process. I studied him prior to taking the glass from his hand. I almost dropped it without thinking. Michael’s hand supported the glass as I took a sip. It tasted so wonderful. I was sure water never tasted that good before. Silly perhaps but it made me laugh to myself. Michael looked at me with a confused expression. I lowered the glass and his hand. 

“Thank you. That tasted wonderful.” I rest my head against the wall once more. Michael moved to set the water on the table next to the bed. He stood right after and moved around the bed to lay down by he once more. I slowly moved to lay down again as well. The arch angel gently coaxed me into his arms, my head resting on his chest. I was tired, but I didn’t want to sleep yet. Moving slowly and carefully, I hissed as I pulled my wound. It took a little bit of moving to make it comfortable. 

“Are you tired?” I shook my head against his chest. 

“No. This feels nice though.” I placed a kiss on his chest. Resting my head once more against him, I could hear his heart, slow and steady. It was soothing. “Michael, what happened?” His body tensed under me. Had something happened?

“You don’t remember?” It wasn’t really a question, though it sounded like there could be one. His silence made me a little worried. He then started talking. “You were shot. The bullet was designed for angels. It went straight through my chest and into you. I killed the messenger and then brought you back here. Raphael had a fight with Noma over you. She knew you escaped and was going to catch you, or at least make sure the messenger did. Gabriel and Ethan are here as well.” His hand lifted to my head, stroking my hair as he continued. “I brought you back here. You were nearly dead. I thought I was going to lose you.”

“But you didn’t.”

“I didn’t. I prayed to Father to save you. I wasn’t sure if He would answer. I was scared Samantha. You are everything to me and I would give up everything to see you safe and alive.” I found my breath hitching at his words. 

“What did you do?” I asked, my voice a whisper in the darkness around us. 

“I was prepared to let you go, if that was His will. I promised that if you passed, I would still find a way to end all this, as it is something you would have wanted. I told Father you were my everything and that I loved you more than anything. I would have died for you, if that meant you were alive and whole again.” He paused there, his fingers brushing over the skin on my neck. “He heard me.”

“What?” I couldn’t believe what I heard. Had Father really heard Michael? I wanted to believe it was true. 

“He heard me. He restored you, so you could heal.” Michael’s tone was calm, peaceful almost. 

“You called me Sam. You never do that.”

“I thought I was losing you and I know how you like that nickname. I wanted you to hear it, at least once, from me.” He had been worried. I frowned to myself. I didn’t want to know what the others thought. My near-death experience had been hard enough on Michael. I wondered if it would have killed him…

“I can almost hear the wheels in your head turning Samantha.” He said softly, and I smiled. Lifting myself up a little, I looked at his face. 

“You know me so well. When did that happen?” He smiled warmly back at me. 

“I’m not sure. I just know that I wouldn’t change anything. Well, maybe you getting hurt.” He cupped my face once more. I looked at him, studying his features in the very dim light of the room. He seemed to be doing the same. 

“I love you.” I whispered. 

“I know. I love you Samantha.” He responded, drawing me into a gentle kiss. I melted into him. I never thought this was where my life would lead me. Who would believe it? I should have died when I was a child and yet, angels around me seemed to literally be guardians of my very life. That sounded like a fairytale. Would mine have a happy ending or would it end in pain and tragedy? 

The kiss continued a little longer than it should have which left me breathless. Oh, how I wanted to do something more than just lay with him and kiss. I wasn’t sure I was up for anything else, but my body was screaming to try. My mind though, thought it was a horrible idea and was trying to be reasonable. I wasn’t sure what was going to win but I was letting Michael lead. 

“Michael, she needs to rest.” Both of us looked startled to hear Raphael’s voice. She was standing in the doorway. When had she opened that? I looked over at her sheepishly. Michael said nothing. 

“If you can’t behave, I’ll throw you out, so she can rest. Sam needs to relax, not be active just because you can’t control yourself. Don’t pressure her that way.” I blushed, growing more embarrassed the longer she was talking. I couldn’t hide a smile and a laugh as I rest my head on his chest once more. Michael, though silent, was trembling a little. I wondered if it was laughter or fear. I think it was laughter. Raphael didn’t move, though I finally heard her shut the door behind her. I couldn’t face her right now. That was so embarrassing. 

“She really can be like a mother sometimes.” Michael murmured softly, to which I heard a reply from the other side of the door. 

“I heard that Michael.” I snorted with laughter. Raphael didn’t sound too annoyed. I like to think she was amused by the situation. I also didn’t want to find out if she would in fact kick Michael out of the room for me to rest. Carefully, I curled myself around Michael once more. 

“She is right. I should rest, at least for now.” I closed my eyes, allowing myself to be lulled by his heartbeat. Michael held me close, allowing me to use him as a pillow. He was very comfortable. 

“Rest well Samantha.” That was the last I heard as I drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 

I woke up the following day. I wasn’t sure of the time, since it was daylight but that didn’t mean much. Michael was gone, though the bed wasn’t cold. He must have just moved away. Slowly, I turned and got myself to sit up. My shoulder still hurt but it was more of a dull ache. That I could live with. Looking around, I took a moment to right myself before I swung my legs over the side of the bed. Again, I took a moment before I stood up. I felt a little off balance, though it wasn’t bad enough to keep me from moving. 

“Michael, what are we going to do now? We know Lucifer is planning. You took his messenger. He won’t take kindly to that.” Gabriel. I could hear him talking to Michael. Perhaps Raphael and Ethan were there too. I made my way to the door carefully. Opening it, I smiled to myself at the look of surprise on the faces of those in the living room. Michael stood immediately to help me. I held up a hand and walked out of the room to sit on the couch nearby. Ethan came over to give me a hug the moment I was seated. 

“I was so worried.” I hugged him back. 

“I’m alright. Sore and achy but I’m alright. My shoulder doesn’t even hurt much anymore.” I was also bandaged heavily so it didn’t move much either. If I didn’t have that support, I might be in a world of pain. Raphael and Gabriel smiled at me. There was relief on their faces. Ethan let me go, though continued to sit next to me. Michael stood at the side of the couch, a hand placed on my shoulder. It was light, barely there but I knew he wanted to be close. Raphael was perched on the armrest of the chair Gabriel was sitting in. 

“I’m glad you are moving around Sam. You worried all of us.” Gabriel said, eyes trained on me. There was a kindness there that I hadn’t seen before. I smiled. 

“It’s going to take more than a bullet to take me out.” I had nearly drowned as well. It was like the fates were trying to test me or those around me. I didn’t like it but there was also nothing I could do about the situations. Raphael laughed with a shake of her heard at my reply. 

“You have spirit that is for sure. I just hope your luck doesn’t run out.” She sobered up, her expression changing a little. “Seriously Sam, we almost lost you. We need to end this, sooner rather than later.” I nodded to her. I knew she cared. She had raised me. I stood, Ethan and Michael giving me the space to do so. I went over to Raphael. She drew me into her arms, burying her face into my hair. One arm was wrapped around my waist and the other was in my hair. 

“We can’t lose you little one. We all need you. We will lose Michael if you….” She couldn’t finish the statement. I knew what she meant. I lifted my arms as much as I could to hold her. I felt Gabriel’s hand tentatively touch my own. I turned my hand to hold his. I was a mere mortal. I wasn’t meant for remarkable things in my lifetime but here I was, profoundly affecting these higher beings in an untold, unexpected way. This was certainly something you would read in a fairy-tale. This couldn’t be real. 

“We will finish this.” I finally said, pulling myself from Raphael and Gabriel. Well, not completely. Raphael’s arms were still looped about my waist and Gabriel wasn’t letting my hand go completely. “Lucifer keeps trying to get me. Let him. We’ll take this fight to him.” I wasn’t a strategist. I wasn’t even really battle trained. Michael and Gabriel had lead armies before. Why they left all this to me I didn’t know.  
“It is possible he would think we would run. He wants Sam and we don’t want him to have her.” Gabriel mused out loud. Raphael nodded. 

“He would think we would run. He may be our elder brother, but he doesn’t know us as well as we know each other. Even at your worst Michael, you still held a fondness for humans that Lucifer never had.” Raphael backed up my idea. Gabriel and Michael were quiet, though it looked like they were mulling it over. Ethan looked indifferent. Not like he could offer much in the matters of arch angels. Neither could I for that matter. I knew only what I had learned recently. 

“You still to rest some more my dear. We can’t have you executing this plan and then collapsing.” Gabriel pointed out that I was still recovering. I shrugged, avoiding his look at me. If I looked, I knew I would see that look on his face that said we were waiting regardless so I was ready and able to do this. 

“Samantha, we will have to talk more about this as it gets closer. The last place we knew he was ….” He looked to his brother. Gabriel didn’t say anything. “He was in Mallory.” My eyes went wide. Mallory was the town we had stayed in. Michael had killed himself there to save what was her name. Laurel! 

“Are the people ok?! What about Laurel?” I blurted out in a panic, looking at Michael.

“The messenger told us the people are safe. They weren’t in Mallory anymore.”

“But he could have been lying. Trying to make you drop your guard. 

“I know Samantha. Gabriel was with me. We can return and look for them but not right now. Lucifer needs them as much as he needs you. Without his followers, he won’t have much power.” As much as Michael tried to soothe the situation, I was worried about those people. They honestly believed they were speaking to Father and they were taken advantage of. That was so cruel and unfair to people who just wanted to believe there was still some good and hope in the world. I deflated a little into Raphael’s arms as I heard his reply. 

“Alright.” I said, a pout to my voice. I wanted to go now, not that I would be able to help in any tangible way. If we rushed in, this wouldn’t end well. Maybe the people of Mallory were being used as bait. Michael’s affection for Laurel could be a trigger Lucifer was waiting and wanting to pull. We had to be patient, bide our time, and make a solid plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Families are the compass that guides us. They are the inspiration to reach great heights, and our comfort when we occasionally falter.” —Brad Henry
> 
> "Family is not an important thing, it’s everything.” —Michael J. Fox
> 
> “In family life, love is the oil that eases friction, the cement that binds closer together, and the music that brings harmony.” —Friedrich Nietzsche

_Normal 3rd POV_

Samantha got up the following morning to an empty bed. She looked around for a moment before pushing herself up. Her wound pulled a little but no more than a dull ache. That she could live with easily. Thankfully, the bullet went straight through and there was no further damage. Taking her time, she cleaned up as much as she could before a change clothes. She pulled on a tank top with a camouflage jacket over that sported two large roses, one on the right shoulder and the second on her left elbow. She just loved it when she found it.

Listening to the sounds of the house, she made her way towards the kitchen. Michael was there at the table with Ethan talking about something. It seemed so normal and natural. Raphael was standing in the kitchen cooking something and Gabriel was teasing her about being a good little wife. She threatened him with the spoon in hand. Samantha just stood there for a moment, no one noticing her. As she looked at each one of them, they all had an impact on her life. 

Raphael saved her. If the lady arch angel hadn’t come along and saved her, Sam would have died that day. It wouldn’t have changed much in Raphael’s life to do nothing. She lived thousands of years already. Compassion saved Samantha that day and she was eternally grateful. 

Michael had been the reason she was spared at Vega. He was also the reason why she was there in the first place. Without being pushed by Raphael, Samantha would have lived and died in that little forest house they had. Michael had become a friend, first, and then lover. Now, she couldn’t picture her life without his steady path forward to keep her on track. He gave her a reason to keep fighting onward towards whatever end. 

Ethan became a friend along with Alex and Noma at the time. Noma had changed since then. Alex and Ethan were so silly at times it was a wonder they were soldiers, let alone Angel Corps. Ethan especially was a clown at times but, Sam needed that. He had saved her from Vega, given her a gun and looked the other way. He couldn’t stand by and watch her die. He had also saved her from the helicopter when it went down. 

Gabriel, while a problem for much of the time, had shown her a little faith. Granted it was largely because of Michael at first when they were in New Delphi to rescue Alex. Since that time, Gabriel had become a protector, guardian in every sense of the word. He had saved her life as well when she was being choked by the 8-ball in Vega after Alex… 

Alex. She would never be able to forget him. She owed him so much and she wouldn’t ever be able to repay him. He had died to make sure she was able to get away. He had also gifted her the marks that would, hopefully, save humanity and angels. Alex paid the ultimate price for her freedom, her life. He believed it was worth something greater than his own. Sam still wasn’t sure if it was though. 

“Samantha? Are you alright?” Sam’s attention was brought back to the moment as Gabriel called to her. She looked over at him and then to the others. She smiled. 

“I’m fine. I was just thinking about… well, everything that has happened.” Ethan stood and pulled over another chair. Sam sat down with a nod of thanks to him. 

“Do you want to share?” Ethan asked, getting a glass of water for her and the plate of breakfast they had made for her a brief time before. Samantha thanked him. 

“I don’t know.” She started, looking at the glass between her hands. She felt oddly sentimental this morning. Michael reached over to place a hand on hers, a reassuring squeeze given.

“You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want Samantha.” She nodded, though felt like maybe she should say what was on her mind. Would she get another chance? Were they all headed to their deaths once they finally made a move?

“No, I don’t want to share but I feel like I should.” Raphael looked confused as she leaned against the cabinet. No one knew what was going on in Sam’s mind and that was a minor concern for at least one person in the room. 

“What do you mean?” Michael offered, looking to his love. Sam looked at each one carefully, her silence making the room feel both heavy and uncomfortable as well as peaceful. 

“When I got up and came looking for everyone, I stood there in the doorway listening. Michael and Ethan were talking, and Raphael was cooking with Gabriel teasing her. I know there is a whole war going on outside this little house but… is it selfish to want to hang onto this little haven?” She could feel the tears coming up, but she pushed them back. “I owe each one of you a lot more than I can ever pay. We have all lost in this war. Family. Friends. People who we cared about and they were taken from us.” The room felt heavy once more as they all listened. Samantha finally looked up to those in the room. 

“I just wanted to say thank you. Raphael saved me when she didn’t have to. I wouldn’t have lived without your love and care. Michael saved me in Vega and loved me. I’m not sure why you do but I’m grateful. Ethan became one of my best friends. I don’t want to imagine time in Vega without your jokes and comments. Still not sure why you became Angel Corps.” Ethan looked like he was going to argue but Sam’s laugh cut him off. Gabriel said nothing. He was the odd one out in the room until recently. 

“And Gabriel. I’m pretty sure you hated me at first, but you gave me a chance. That made all the difference. I’m sure it was only because of Michael at the time but I appreciated it. We may not be that close but I’m glad you are here with us.” Samantha paused there, brushing some stray tears from her eyes. 

“I don’t know why all this came up today. I guess I just wanted to say what I was feeling and that each of you mean a lot to me. I wouldn’t have made it at all without each of you and I just… I want us to stay together as long as possible.” Sam was very aware that she was mortal, Ethan was too. When this was all over, would the angels stay? Could they? Would they have to go back to Heaven? She didn’t want to think of it. Maybe they wouldn’t even survive. Either way, she wanted that out there and she had said her peace. Raphael came over to Samantha and pulled her into a hug. 

“I love you so much my child. You found your own strength, even as a child. I was interested but I could have left you. I planned on it. But you know what I saw?” Sam shook her head as she looked at Raphael’s face. The angel smiled brightly to her. 

“I saw your spirit. You were a fighter and you knew what you wanted. You reached for it, even without meaning to or knowing that you were doing it. Alex saw that same thing, I’m sure. We all have in our ways. Without you, Samantha, we wouldn’t be here either.” Sam was crying at this point when Raphael finished talking. The angel smiled, brushing hair from the young woman’s face. Clinging to her guardian, Samantha cried against Raphael’s shoulder. Ethan’s expression was thoughtful as he looked to Samantha. Gabriel and Michael shared similar looks. This fragile human had brought their family back together.

“If there had been more time, choices that had been different, I think Alex would have followed your lead. He loved you Sam. You were like a sister to him, even in such a brief time.” Ethan commented quietly. “Raphael is right. Without you, none of our choices would have brought us here to this moment.”

“I suppose they have a point.” Gabriel murmured, though his tone suggested he was serious. “I thought it would be fun to get at Michael by siding with you, however I was wrong. You, like my sister pointed out, have a strong spirit. The more I was around you, the more I could see it and I was drawn to it.” To hear such words from Gabriel was high praise indeed. Sam was trying to control her tears, which were of joy. Michael had been silent all this time, letting the others get their words out. Now, he spoke up. 

“The future is unknown. Even to Raphael’s gift.” Sam moved her head to look at Michael as he spoke. “This war has gone on a long time. There has been loss, heavy ones. Uriel, Alex. Countless brothers and sisters that have died for their stance.” The arch angel lifted his eyes to focus on Samantha. “In all of that, there has been beacons of light. Yours shines the brightest Sam.” Tears started all over again as the young woman in question stared at the angel. Michael smiled to her. “I will always be by your side, to whatever the end of this war looks like. I love you Samantha.” 

Moving away from Raphael, Samantha threw herself at Michael. The angel caught her easily, holding her against him in a loving, comforting embrace. A hand on her back and the other on her head, keeping her close. The young woman wasn’t crying anymore but she was clinging to him. There was a lot of emotion in the room. None of it was wrong. Despite all that had happened, this moment was light. It felt like there was a freedom in saying all that had been said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite breaking my laptop screen, which is still not fixed and in fact worse, my car costing me a new tire on the way to said laptop repair, AND family coming for Thanksgiving that I rather not see, there is a lot to be thankful for. Thank you to those who have been reading all this time. I appreciate each and every comment. I try to respond but sometimes, I honestly don't have a reply. I'm touched by them all and it makes me smile when I get the email that says I have a new comment or kudos. 
> 
> I hope everyone has a wonderful time this holiday season. Please be safe and enjoy yourselves. Remember, family isn't bound by blood. Family are those who you choose to surround yourself with, who you love, and those who love you back, no matter how strange (wonderful) you are. 
> 
> This will NOT replace the chapter that comes on Sunday. You all just get a bonus because this idea wouldn't go away and was being rather demanding.
> 
> _I created this video when Dominion was still on the air. I would like to share it with you, if you are willing. If not, that is fine. The song is This Is War by Thirty Seconds to Mars. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0xw5SzUc4Ck &feature=youtu.be _


	5. Chapter 5

_Sam’s POV_

A few days had past since our emotional moment as a … family? Group? I didn’t know what to call us. They were all like family to me so that seemed most appropriate. I loved all of them, even if Gabriel was like the annoying older brother you wished you didn’t have. 

My wound had healed quite a bit since I was shot. I felt better and while it wasn’t closed, it was good enough. I didn’t like waiting around when Lucifer was lurking somewhere. Everywhere for all we knew. No one really left the house unless they had to, and the angels always went in pairs. Ethan never left, choosing to stay with me when they left. I didn’t mind. It gave us a chance to plan. We were going to take the fight to Lucifer. How we were going to do that I had no idea. I wanted to see this to the end. Whatever that was going to be. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t scared. I could die doing this. We all could. If there was a choice, I rather die for them than have them die. Silly perhaps but that was how I felt. I didn’t share those thoughts with anyone though. I didn’t want them to watch me like a hawk and worry I was going to put myself in harm on purpose. 

I moved to sit outside on the deck. Ethan was in the house. The angels had taken off at dawn to explore. Maybe they wanted to know if Noma was coming or if Helena was going to make an attack. We didn’t exactly leave on the best of terms. I sighed softly. I felt bad. I don’t think that Arika knew what was doing on. She honestly seemed to believe in Noma and what she was saying to her. I knew that Uriel had been there and was probably warming Arika’s bed for a while. Did Arika know Noma was an angel? It was possible. Did she know Uriel was an angel? I didn’t think so. 

“You look deep in thought. Don’t hurt yourself.” Ethan’s voice cut through my thoughts. I looked up to him with a smile. He sat down next to me, handing me a glass of water. 

“Thanks. Thinking isn’t going to hurt me. At least, I don’t think. Maybe you should try it first for me. Keep me safe solider.” I teased back, nudging his shoulder. He chuckled, letting me lean on him. 

“I’m just a solider. I don’t need to think. I just have to follow orders.” Ethan responded to me. I shook my head. 

“You couldn’t even do that though. You let me go when you weren’t supposed to.”

“I suppose you have a point. Well, maybe I should train harder.” I laughed. 

“You are a great solider and you don’t need to follow orders if they are wrong. Michael wouldn’t want you to follow blindly. That’s why he picked you for Arch Angel Corps. You knew how to question but not be disrespectful.” Ethan was quiet, listening I assumed. What else would he do with me leaning on him and talking?

“Thanks Sam. That means a lot.” He moved to curl an arm around my shoulders. “Are you sure about this?” I didn’t have to ask what he meant. I knew he was talking about going after Lucifer. Taking the fight to him was dangerous, stupid, and rash. 

“No, but we have to try. We can’t keep running. There must be a time we make a stand. We don’t know what else is going on in the world but here, maybe, we will be able to stop it. I’m tired of running Ethan. I’m tired of being scared that tomorrow might be our last day alive. God is missing, but He’s not gone. Michael reached Him, if only for a moment.” I moved to look up at Ethan’s face. “I don’t know what is going to happen. This isn’t something we can predict. What do you think Alex would do or say?” Ethan sighed as he looked back at me. It looked like he didn’t want to answer me, but I hoped he would. I really wanted to know his thoughts. 

“You already know Sam. He would right there with you, saying we had to try. He went to Gabriel by choice. He didn’t want to hide anymore either. He wanted this done. He would have tried, the same as you.” Ethan’s words… they meant a lot to me and yet, it didn’t help me. Maybe because I already figured that was what was he was going to say. Alex was a go-getter. He was brash, smart, strong, and incredibly driven to protect his loved ones. I wasn’t sure what to say so I said nothing. I nodded a little, resting my head back on his chest now since his arm was around me. I don’t know how long we sat there before the angels came back. This little peaceful moment was all we could cling to in times like this. 

“Are you alright Sam?” Raphael asked, walking up to us. I looked over at her and nodded. 

“Yeah. We were just talking and enjoying the ocean sounds.” Ethan nodded to confirm my words. 

“Did you guys find anything out there?” He asked, beating me to my own question. We waited for an answer from any of them. Michael finally spoke up after a few moments of silence. 

“Lucifer is not in Mallory anymore. He is in Vega.” For some reason, that made me more anxious than I was expecting. Did that mean all the people there were in danger? I knew some were already dead, but we hadn’t been back to see if there was anyone still alive. Were they on our side or tricked by General Riesen? Well, he wasn’t Riesen anymore. He was Duma. I almost forget he was a dyad. “He doesn’t fully have his form back. He needs one more sacrifice. I denied him that in Mallory.”

“Because you didn’t actually die. You killed yourself for show. I remember.” I murmured in response, not liking that memory at all. “What are we going to do?”

“We go to Vega and confront him. He isn’t yet whole which is to our benefit. We have ended him before.” Gabriel replied. I almost forgot he was there to be honest. “This time we have to mean it.” He looked to Michael as he spoke. 

“He is our brother. What was I supposed to do? I wanted to honor him.” Michael said in reply. 

“Yes, and look where it has us now.”

“Gabriel! Stop this. Michael was doing what he thought was right. It happened, it’s done. We have to handle this now and fighting isn’t going to help.” Raphael cut off the fight before it really became one. I was grateful for that. Both brothers gave and listened to their sister. “We said we would follow Sam and we will. If you can’t handle that, leave.”

“I’m sorry.” Gabriel’s tone was quiet. Did he doubt what we were doing? Was Raphael just making him stay? I wasn’t sure now. 

“Gabriel, do you want to be with us and fight Lucifer?” I asked, wanting to know the answer from him. He looked at me carefully for a time. Perhaps he was thinking of an answer or choosing his words. 

“Yes, I do Sam. I know we have to do this and we have to put the past behind us.” Gabriel sounded sincere. I also didn’t think any of us would be able to make him do anything he really didn’t want to do. It was unfair they would have to go through this again. Maybe it was needed somehow. I didn’t know. Nodding, I smiled to him as I got up. 

“Alright. Since we know where he is then, we should form a plan and put it to action.” I couldn’t believe how confident I sounded. I was terrified. Heading back in the house, the others followed me. It was going to be a gamble if we could make this work or not. I wasn’t even sure what we had to fight with. I knew there was some weapons, but would that help? It would help to get us into Vega but against a dyad and an arch angel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is sexy time in this chapter. It's not explicit nor is it terribly graphic. I just don't think it needs to be. You can dream of it however you want it to be. I glossed over it because I felt the emotion was stronger than the need to have each little detail. You want that find another author who writes like that. :)

_Sam’s POV_

I wasn’t sure what to think now. We had all made the plan foolproof. It didn’t make me feel any better. What if something went wrong? What if someone did something wrong? What if -

“Samantha?” I was pulled from my thoughts by Michael. I looked up to him. I was sitting on a rock by the ocean as the sun was setting. He was looking at me with concern. I shook my head with a smile. 

“I’m alright. Did you want something?” I asked, turning to look at him. He shook his head, standing at my side. We both turned to look at the setting sun. It stained the sky a variety of colors, but the pink struck me the most. It was so delicate but the hard edges that it blended into the orange showed strength in my opinion. Perhaps it was silly, though I felt like I was that pink color. Soft on the inside but I had a hard shell around me. Drawing a leg up to my chest, I wrapped my arms around my leg, chin resting on my knee. 

“Are you sure you want to do this plan?” Michael finally asked after I don’t know how long of us being there. I couldn’t answer him. Was I sure? Of course not. Did we have a choice? No, this had to work. There was little other choice currently. 

“I don’t know how to answer that. I’m terrified but this plan must work. We don’t have anything else if this fails.” It was going to be a rough time of it anyway and I wasn’t sure if I wanted to bring it up. I’m sure Michael knew what was going on in my head. He seemed to know most of the time. 

“This will work.” He said softly. I was surprised. I looked at him, though said nothing. What was there to say? If he believed in the plan, I felt stronger for it. I don’t know if that was going to work but I wanted to believe in it. Nodding, I said nothing. I’m not sure how long we continued to sit there but eventually Michael spoke up again. 

“Gabriel, Raphael, and Ethan went to Raphael’s home for the evening. I asked if you and I could have some time to ourselves.” I looked at him. He had what? I wasn’t sure what to say but I smiled. It would be nice just having Michael around and no one else to get in the way. I laughed a little at the memory of Raphael threatening Michael if he did anything. At his confused look, I explained my laugh. 

“I was just thinking of Raphael when she threatened to toss you out if you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself.” Michael smiled at me.

“She was looking out for you and she was right.” He agreed with her, though at the time I was sure he was disappointed. I know I was, a little.

“She’s not here now.” I replied, looking hopefully at Michael. Maybe I needed this with him. Maybe not. Either way, I could tell we both needed the comfort and closeness that would come from being together without distraction. I didn’t even care if we did anything more than lay around and talk. 

It was close to an hour before we moved into the house again. We were both quiet, though it wasn’t unexpected. There was so much to say and yet nothing. The heaviness was almost suffocating to me. I wanted this plan to work so badly. I didn’t want to disappoint myself, hoping that it would work and then it didn’t. I had to shake myself out of this feeling. I was trying to get out of my own head when Michael turned me to face him and kissed me. 

My mind went blank. I needed that feeling as I returned the kiss. I curled my arms around his neck, pressing myself against his body. His arms came around my waist, keeping me close to him. He walked forward, which forced me to walk backward. I didn’t know where we were headed until my knees hit the bed and I went down. Michael landed on top of me carefully, bracing himself with an arm and making sure I didn’t hit too hard by having an arm around my back. We parted from the kiss, my eyes closed. When had I done that? Opening them slowly, I smiled up at him. Michael studied me, a hand lifting to cup my cheek. The look on his face was different than anything else I had seen. I couldn’t explain it.

“I love you Samantha.” He whispered, eyes locked on my own. I felt my heart race at his words. He had said them before, however this time seemed so much more powerful, meaningful. I smiled, moving a hand to rest on his own. 

“I love you too Michael.” I responded quietly. He may be an angel, but I loved him with all that I was. It may have been stupid, it may have been reckless, but I loved him. Nothing could change that. Reaching for him, I drew him into another kiss. He returned it, laying over me gently. I held him close for a few moments before I slipped my hand down, searching for the edge of his shirt. He drew back from the kiss to remove his shirt, however he got stuck. He still had his jacket on and ended up tangled. I laughed softly, sitting up to help him as much as I could before he ripped his own clothing.

“Thanks.” He murmured, once he was free. Of course, he didn’t need the help and I used it as a shameless way to leave kisses on his chest. “I would like to return the favor.” I was going to protest but he was already upon me. He nudged me to lay back, his hands working on my shirt. His fingers were nimble as he worked my shirt up, leaving kisses behind. It was incredibly attractive, as well as making me laugh. I couldn’t help that I was ticklish. He worked his way up until I had to move to take off my shirt. Once that and my bra was removed, Michael lavished attention on my skin. Every single inch of me was touched and kissed. I felt so loved and was so lost in the moment, that I missed him working on my pants until he nipped my stomach. His eyes were on my face once more. 

“Please don’t stop.” I whispered, my voice sounding so different to me. Michael smiled and resumed his work on divesting me of my clothing. Before long, my clothing was nothing more than a pile on the floor. I was a moaning mess on the bed. Michael knew exactly how to push all the right buttons. I didn’t think I could be any more aroused if I wanted to be. I needed him so badly that my body was aching for relief. Abruptly, I moved which startled Michael. He probably thought he did something wrong. 

“Samantha what-“I didn’t let him finish as I pounced on him. He was a solid mass that was unmovable so when he didn’t give, I wasn’t surprised. I kissed him hard, forcing a groan from him. It hadn’t been the first sound I heard from him, but it was the deepest I had heard so far. I tugged on him, wanting him to lay back while I gave him attention. He moved, once he figured out what I wanted, or he just guessed. I wasn’t sure which. Either way, I pushed him back. Hovering over him, I felt powerful, even though I probably wasn’t. 

Taking my time, I let my fingers glide over his skin. I could feel him tremble under my touch with soft groans. His face showed nothing but pleasure as he watched me. I smiled to him, trying to act as confident as I wished I would be at that moment. I knew this man and I shouldn’t have been worried about anything. Still, I paused long enough for him to have concern I suppose. 

“Sam?” He sounded breathless as he said my name. I looked to his eyes. Shaking my head, I crawled up his body and kissed him deeply. I pulled back and was more than happy to see the look of desire and lust on his face. It didn’t take him long to get impatient as he flipped us, so I was on my back once more. He shed the rest of his clothing and captured my lips again. My breath was stolen by his kiss. Panting softly, I looked up at him. Nodding, I moved so he could settle between my legs more comfortably. I could feel how much he desired me and it only made me more aroused. 

As we joined, it felt like heaven. I moaned loudly, or at least I thought I did but Michael once more stole a kiss. It drowned out my sounds. He didn’t move at first, just savoring the feeling of our connected bodies. At least, I was. When he did move, I moved in sync with him. I felt so loved, so wanted and desired that I was brought to tears. I wasn’t loud, though Michael did stop after a few moments to look at me. I looked up at him with a smile. 

“I’m fine. Really. Don’t give me that look.” He didn’t seem to believe me. “Michael please. I need you. I’m not hurt.”

“Why are you crying?” He asked, kissing the tears away. I almost wanted to cry more. 

“I’m fine. I don’t know why I’m crying but its not tears of regret or anything. I just… you make me feel so loved.” My voice was a whisper, sounding harsh to my own ears for some reason. Michael leaned back a little to look at my face. He locked eyes with me, probably trying to figure if I was lying. He seemed to take my words to heart and gently kissed me. Wrapping his arms around me, he rolled us over, so I was on top of him. I looked a little disoriented, not expecting this.

“I want to watch your face.” He explained, letting his hands settle on my hips. His thumbs were lightly rubbing my skin. It felt like he was reaching new depths within me. I felt so full and I loved it. A brief thought crossed my mind, but I pushed it aside. I couldn’t be thinking of that now. Shifting a little, I groaned as I felt him buck up into me. Together, we chased the pleasure that we both wanted so badly. As much as I moved, he matched those actions, being far gentler with me than he had been in the past. Not that he was rough or cruel. 

It felt like an eternity before we both found that release we needed. I reached my peek first and found a second one before Michael finally reached his own end. It was a beautiful moment. Thankfully, it didn’t bring me to tears again or I’m sure Michael would have thought something really was wrong. I collapsed against his chest, sweaty and a bit gross if I was honest. He didn’t seem to mind as he curled his arms around me. Feeling a kiss on my head, I smiled, kissing his chest in response. Even he was sweaty from our love making. I really didn’t want to sleep like this, but I also didn’t have any energy to move and get a quick wash off in the ocean.

“Want to bathe?” Michael’s voice cut through the comfortable silence. I had been drifting to sleep when he spoke. I nodded. 

“I’m too tired to move though.” Michael didn’t seem to share that same issue as he gently moved me to the side. There was a small feeling of loss at the connection we had shared, though it was a silly thought. It was just a physical connection. We had love for each other that couldn’t be taken away. He gathered me into his arms and walked outside. He didn’t seem to care we were both naked. Then again, why should we care? No one else was around. I rest against his chest as he made his way to the ocean. The water was cool. It was refreshing, even if it was the ocean. We washed quickly, or rather Michael washed us quickly. I felt better being a little cleaner at least. 

“Michael.” I said as he walked into the house once more. 

“Yes, my love?” He responded, stopping to look down at me. I wiggled a little and he set me on my feet. I nearly fell over, a strong hand on my elbow keeping me balanced. I smiled to him, straightening up. He let me go as I moved around behind him. I placed a hand on his back, not letting him turn around. He had an ordinary back, toned with muscle and strong but overall, normal as could be expected. Still, I lifted a hand and placed it against the location where his wing joints would have been. I pushed lightly, feeling the hard bone under my hand. 

“Samantha…”

“Please.” I said, closing my eyes. I felt more than I saw since my eyes were closed, the release of his wings. There was a brief movement of the air. Opening my eyes, I looked to the black wings before me. They were so deadly, able to cut down enemies and reflect bullets. His shoulders were tense, and I could tell me wanted to turn around and ask why. Lifting both hands, I traced along the edge of his wings. The black feathers were soft to the touch, but I knew better. They could cut me down in a moment if I wasn’t careful. This was a small piece of the arch angel before me that made him uneasy. Perhaps he didn’t want to hurt me, but I was always fascinated by his wings. Walking around his front, I looked up at him. 

“I love all of you.” I took his hand, leading him back to the bedroom. I crawled onto the bed, not letting go of his hand. It took a little maneuvering around, but we made it work. I refused to let him hide his wings. I woke up once to them wrapped about me and I felt so safe. As we lay in bed, I insisted on his wings wrapping around me just like then. 

“Thank you.” I whispered, feeling exhaustion taking over. I couldn’t be sure, but I thought I heard Michael say something. 

“I will protect you with my life, no matter what is coming. You are my world and life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard the song Legends by Kelsi Ballerini and I just loved it. I couldn't stop thinking about that song while I was writing this. I know the video is sad and has death in it. NO I DON"T MEAN SOMEONE WILL DIE! I just loved the song and felt most of it fit Michael and Samantha. Either way, enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry it was late today. It took time to write.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ethan’s POV_

I sat quietly on the ground with my back to the barn behind me. Gabriel had said we were leaving for the night and Raphael nodded at his side. I wasn’t sure what was going on, but I supposed Michael and Sam should have some time to sort themselves out. The quick flight to where Raphael had been staying was peaceful. Gabriel carried me as he usually did. It was strange when Raphael did it. Like it shouldn’t happen. I didn’t want to be mean about it just because she was female. She was just as capable as her brothers to do anything she wanted. 

Closing my eyes, I had a chance to reflect on all that had happened. I figured my life would just be that of a solider. It would be short and sweet. Well, maybe. Some were like that and I had hoped to just get a roof, a bed, and some food each day. I got that and when I was selected for Arch Angel Corps, I was thrilled. More pay and more respect. It helped that Noma and Alex were there too. I missed them both a lot. It was still hard to believe that Alex was the Chosen One. He was so normal. Maybe too much so.

Sighing, I didn’t want to dwell too much in the past. Since Vega fell, things had been crazy. I was almost killed by the 8-balls there. They said it was because Riesen didn’t want any humans alive. That isn’t the General I knew. I found out later he was a dyad now and it was likely Duma that was saying that. I’m not sure how Michael and Gabriel even found me. I must have left Vega. Maybe that was why I was so injured. I just vaguely recall being found at all and carried. I only remember waking up to Sam and seeing the relief on her face. 

“Lost in thought solider?” I was ripped from my thoughts by Gabriel’s voice. He was standing above me. When did that happen? I nodded to him. In many ways, the brothers were the same and yet so different. 

“Just thinking about recent events.” I murmured, not sure what to say to Gabriel. The arch angel nodded to me this time and moved to sit down at my side. This was something new. I didn’t count on him sitting with me and my expression showed that. He arched an eyebrow at me. 

“Mind if I join you?” He asked in a cheeky tone. I shrugged. It was done already. I wasn’t a jerk and would tell him to leave. Besides, he wasn’t all bad in my opinion. 

“No. Did you want to talk?” I asked, looking out into the darkness. The barn was black, and the farmhouse only had a few candles burning that I could see. I wondered if Raphael had more burning inside. Would they even need it or was this just for me? Gabriel took his time answering me. I thought for a moment he wasn’t going to. Perhaps he was just considering what to say or if he wanted to answer. 

“Yes and no. Yes, simply because there is a lot to talk about with the plan coming to fruition.” He hesitated. “And no. What more can talking do to be honest?” He seemed and sounded down. I turned to look at him. I could only see a slight side profile, but he wasn’t his gruff self. I wondered if there was something on his mind. 

“Do you think the plan will work?” I asked, wanting to know his thoughts. We had all agreed to it but that didn’t mean we didn’t each have our doubts about it. I mean, it was a very heavy burden to have. More for Sam than anyone else. I hoped she was alright. She had the worst part in all this. 

“What I think doesn’t matter. Samantha believes it will work and that is all that matters. We are her support. We do what we do best.” He smiled in my direction. 

“What do we do best?” I asked, resting my head against the barn behind me. 

“Fight for her.” Those three little words were like a punch to the gut. He was right though. We all did that best. She was our guiding light. Our hope. She had to win and to do that, we had to fight for her at the cost of our own lives if needed. 

“Yeah.” I had nothing else really to add to that. What more could I say? Gabriel likely had similar thoughts. There was a comfortable silence between us after my answer. Maybe neither of us had a comment, or we just didn’t know what to say. Anything was possible. With Michael, I could have figured out what he was thinking. Gabriel was totally different. I couldn’t read him at all unless he wanted me to. Well, not just me. He was just more closed while Michael was much more open. Raphael too was more open than Gabriel. I wondered about that at times but the little pieces of information I did know told me things were complicated and should just stay that way. It wasn’t my business anyway. Somethings were better left unasked and unsaid. 

I started to drift off eventually. I felt my eyes getting heavy and unable to stay open. I wasn’t aware I was falling asleep though until Gabriel nudged me. 

“Come on Ethan. Raphael will kill me if I let you sleep out here.” I looked up at him, blinking several times to clear the little bit of sleep I had creeping over me. I could see his hand was out. I reached up to take it and he pulled me to my feet with ease. So much so, I tipped forward into him. He steadied me with a hand on my left arm and my right hand still held tightly in his. I was awake now that was for sure. 

“Thanks. Sorry about falling into you. I wasn’t expecting it.” I said, trying to step back. He wouldn’t let go of my hand. I lightly tugged, and he still didn’t budge. He was studying me. For what, I didn’t know. 

“Gabriel? Can I have my – “

“Thank you for being around my brother. I’m sure he needed someone like you around. He had Alex, sure. But he wouldn’t have picked you if he didn’t see the potential there.” I blinked at him, feeling his grip on my hand tighten just a little. “You were also there for Sam. I may not have been the best to any of you when we first met. However, I can see the value you both have to Michael. Thank you, Ethan.” I didn’t even know what to say. I nodded dumbly at him. This powerful arch angel was thanking me, for being a friend to his brother?

“Gabriel, Michael picked me. I just did what I was told.” Gabriel smiled a little with a laugh. 

“No. You didn’t have to say yes. You didn’t have to do your job perfectly.” I was going to argue but he squeezed my hand and kept talking. “You chose to stay there. You chose to help Sam. You chose to stay with us.” His tone changed on the last statement. Was he worried someone would leave? I shook it off. No way. He couldn’t have meant that. It was just that I was tired. 

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to see this through to the end and… hope we come out on top. Will stopping Lucifer really end all this?” I had to ask. I didn’t want to, but I had to. 

“I don’t know Ethan. It is our best bet right now.” Gabriel finally let go of my hand. I was sure I lost some feeling in it during the time he was holding onto it. I rubbed it lightly with my left hand. He didn’t seem to notice, or at least he didn’t say anything. I lifted my hand and placed it on his shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze. 

“We’ll figure it out. We are in this together, to whatever end.” I didn’t think I would have to be encouraging an arch angel but here I was. I didn’t mind, it was just an odd situation to be in. I felt awkward about this. Sam or Alex would know exactly what to do. They just seemed natural at helping other. I was just good with a gun and running my mouth to be funny.

“To whatever end…” Gabriel repeated and then nodded. Whatever funk he was in must have cleared, because he looked at me and smiled. “Come on. We should get back inside. You were tired.” I nodded in response. I didn’t really feel tired now, but rest was going to be good. I dropped my hand from Gabriel’s shoulder as I walked past him. I was a step past him when I felt his arm come around my shoulders. I looked at him, but he said nothing and just kept pace. Maybe he just wanted companionship. He was sort of the odd one out. He was the enemy at first and now he was on our side. Whatever his reason, I was glad he was on our side now. I just hoped he stayed there and didn’t change like Noma did. 

“Thank for keeping me company Gabriel. And for not letting me fall asleep outside.” I smiled to him, wanting to return the kind words he had said to me. He pat my shoulder with a slight nod. He didn’t say anything though. We parted ways, him going towards where Raphael was supposed to be and me going to my bed. I was exhausted, though now my mind was racing. Flopping back on my bed, I stared at the ceiling. This really was going to change everything. Win or lose, this would be the beginning of our end. Would we make it? Would we lose? Rolling over, to face the dark wall, I huffed and closed my eyes. I would have to trust in Michael and Sam’s plan. As I was falling asleep I heard Raphael and Gabriel talking. I couldn’t exactly hear what they were saying, and it seemed brief. I yawned softly, snuggling into my pillow for now. I did hear a door open and close right before I drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... yeah. Character building!


	8. Chapter 8

It was days after their little break when Sam and Michael stood outside Vega. Raphael, Gabriel, and Ethan were nearby, looking on with some trepidation about what was going on. Noma was walking towards them, a blank expression on her face.

“Ready to lose? Lucifer will win this Michael.” Noma taunted, standing about 10 feet from the pair. Sam shifted on her feet but was unable to move much. Michael had a hard grip on her upper arm. 

“Take her. I just want Father back.” Michael said, shoving Sam forward. She stumbled and tripped, landing on her knees before Noma. 

“Figures. You always did just want Father. What do they say about this?” She asked, looking beyond him to the others. 

“They don’t have a say. I’m done Noma.” Michael hissed, turning around to leave. “We are done. We are leaving.” He kept walking towards Gabriel and Raphael. Ethan growled something at the arch angel and Michael snapped back at him.

“You can’t be serious Michael. He will kill her.” Raphael said, not truly believing what she was seeing. Gabriel looked uncomfortable though said nothing. 

“I am serious sister. You want to stay with her? Go ahead.” Michael was cold and uncaring. Raphael looked over to Sam and Noma. Noma had her on her feet, dragging her towards Vega and towards Lucifer. His feature couldn’t be seen very clearly at this distance. He also didn’t look fully physical at the time. 

“Michael, I want to test your loyalty.” Lucifer’s voice was quiet though everyone heard it like he had been yelling. Michael stopped, turning around to look at their elder brother. “Kill the girl for me.” Noma was holding Samantha by the arm.

“You can’t be serious!” Sam cried out, struggling to get away from Noma. It wasn’t going to happen and even Sam knew that. Michael looked at Sam and walked back over to her. Removing one of his swords, he tested the weight in his hand as he came closer. 

“Michael please. You can’t do this. You know that.” Sam pleaded, not sure what was happening. This wasn’t part of the plan! 

“Michael, think about this! You love her.” Raphael yelled back, Gabriel’s hold on her keeping her from helping in anyway. “Let me go Gabriel.” His grip wouldn’t let up no matter how much Raphael tried to get him to let go. 

“I’m sorry.” Michael murmured, pulling Sam close to him. “I did love you, however, family comes first.” He whispered. Sam’s gasp told all as Michael’s sword pierced her up through the heart. A little twist and Michael pulled the blade out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Don't hate me...

_Raphael's POV_

I jolted awake from where I was sleeping. The couch was comfortable and even in the dim room, I felt safe, but I couldn’t shake the chill I had now. Was that a vision or a dream? Both? I couldn’t tell but either way, I wasn’t going to back to sleep now. Setting my feet on the ground, I sat there for several moments before I moved my hands to cover my face. I needed a moment and I couldn’t even begin to figure out what I was going to do with this information. Was that reality or just a possibility? I heard Gabriel and Ethan coming back but then it stopped. Maybe they were still talking. It seemed like that was the case as the seconds ticked by without the door opening again. I planted my feet firmly and pushed myself up. Brushing my blonde hair from my face, I stood up completely and walked to the kitchen. I got a bottle of water that I had filled earlier and took a long drink. I felt a little better. I heard the door open, glancing over to see my brother and Ethan walk in. Both seemed at peace which was good. I knew my brother was struggling with a lot of things right now. Everything was changing. Ethan went to the bedroom to get some rest. Or at least, I assumed he did. He wasn’t in the main room whatever the reason. Gabriel came towards me. His face changed as he approached. I winced to myself. Did I look that bad?

“Sister, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” He seemed concerned. I nodded, leaning against the counter with my hip. He stopped a few feet from me. It looked like he wanted to say something else, but I cut him off.

“I’ll be fine. I’m going out for a bit. Don’t wait up.” I walked past him. Stopping mid-step, I looked to my arm. Gabriel lightly placed his hand there to stop my movement. He seemed determined to say something to me.

“Raphael…”

“Gabriel, please. I’m just going to get some air. I will be back before dawn.” I reassured him. He looked down at me for a few long seconds before he finally lowered his hand. 

“Be safe sister. If you need me, let me know.” I nodded to him with a smile. This seemed to ease his mind.

“I will.” I gave him a kiss on his cheek and left the farmhouse quietly. I figured that Ethan was asleep or almost asleep. 

I shut the door behind me and then kept walking. I didn’t know where I was going to go. Once I was several hundred feet from the house, I took to the skies. The feeling of being in the air always helped me feel better. Uriel had her music and books and I had the skies. The freedom the skies provided me was a rush that couldn’t be matched. It was such a relaxing and refreshing feeling to just be there and be in that moment. Things were heavy lately and that dream, vision, whatever it was didn’t help me at all. 

I don’t know how far I flew or where I was going to land. I just knew that I should land to get a rest for a few minutes. It was late at night and I was sure that I would need to head back eventually. I did tell Gabriel I would be back before dawn. I should honor my own word. He would be frown at me if I didn’t. I laughed, landing on a building roof. I wasn’t familiar with this place. I should be careful just in case there were some lower angels around. Sitting down on the roof, I let my legs dangle over the edge. Heights never bothered me or any angel that I knew of. Looking around at the street, I wondered what this place was like when it wasn’t so run down and ghost like. Honestly, the world had been ripped apart when the angels came down. Some knew what they were doing, and others didn’t. They just wanted to get away from… whatever was there. 

“You look lost.” I mentally sighed. I should have known. I didn’t move as I heard someone land behind me and move closer. 

“Noma, I’m surprised to see you here.” I replied dryly. Of all the people…

“Really Raphael? I didn’t expect to see you leave your nest. You looked so cozy there with Gabriel and Ethan.” Noma taunted, standing at the edge near me. I looked up at her and then away. It didn’t bode well for the others if she had been watching us. Did she know about Michael and Sam? Was she working alone?

“We are comfy, thank you. Was there a reason you have come here?” I didn’t let her get under my skin. In the dark, I couldn’t tell what her expression was, but I had a feeling it wasn’t a good one. She had changed. Her white wings were lovely, but the price she had paid for them was her soul. I was almost sure of it. The dream I had came back to me of all that had happened. I couldn’t let that be reality. I had to prevent it if it was even something I could do. The image of Michael murdering the woman he loved…

“A reason? Yes, I came to speak to you. I was originally just going to wait until Sam was left alone but if I can pick you off… it will crush her.”

“What makes you think she would care?”

“You raised her. Of course, she will care. Even if she doesn’t, I know Michael and Gabriel will care.” Damn. She had a point there. I shrugged, leaning back on my left hand to look at her more clearly. 

“I suppose you do have a point. Someone will care at least.” I did my best to sound bored. My right hand was resting across my lap and slowly gripping the knife I had on my left. Noma never once looked down at me. “Shall we this over with then?” I asked, moving to hunch over like I was going to jump down to the ground. Noma beat me to it. I landed a moment later. I slowly stood up to my full height. Noma was still taller than I was, but that wouldn’t matter. Knife in hand, I stretched my arms behind me and tucked it into my pocket. No need to let her know I had a little triumph card.  
“Will you make this fast at least?” I asked, being as passive as possible. 

“I told Lucifer I wouldn’t make it worse than it needed to be. So, if you go to your death with dignity, it will be fast.” I nodded to her. Walking over to her, I waited. I placed my hands behind me, like it wasn’t putting up a fight. She seemed to be pleased with this and removed her sword from her sheath. As she did, I struck. Time felt like it slowed down for me. I moved forward, knife in hand. Noma noticed what the glint was far too late. I drove my knife at an angle up into her heart, making sure I got between the ribs. Her eyes went wide, hands clutching at my own. Her sword dropped somewhere in the mix of all this. Time rubber-banded back to normal for me, or so it seemed. 

“You are a fool Noma. You think I would just go to my death? I will not die to you. I have things I need to do still for Sam.” I held her as she tried to move away from me. I could hear her lungs filling with blood as she panicked and breathed it in. “You are dead. You are done here and now. I will not allow you to betray my brothers any longer and you will not take Sam from us.”

“Y-you will not save her.” Noma managed to get out as I pushed her away from me. The wound I gave her would end her life. My knife was empyrean steel. She would bleed to death before she got help. She stumbled back and fell to her knees, trying to hold her wound. She must have known it was fatal as she wasn’t running. Her fingers reached for her sword and she threw it at me. I shifted just a little to the side, the blade cutting a thin line across my cheek. It would heal soon enough. Not even something to consider a wound. 

“I already have Noma. Our plan is foolproof. Even if you lived to see it, you would not be able to predict anything that will happen. You should have picked your side more wisely.” I responded, wiping my blade off and putting it away. “Michael and Gabriel had high hopes for you. I saw your betrayals too late to prevent them. I had hoped you were smarter. I didn’t know you would switch sides again. It is a pity.” I walked past her, leaving her there. She was gasping for air, trying to muster up the strength to pry a feather from her wings but she was unable to do so. “I hope those wings were worth betraying Michael and Gabriel, as well as killing Alex.” I only made it a short distance before I heard her hit the ground. When I turned around, she was lifeless. I removed a matchbox from my pocket. Striking a match, I dropped it on her body. It took time for the fire to spread. When it did, I walked away again. Noma was gone, and I felt no remorse for killing one of our own. Family came first, always.  
I returned to the farmhouse before dawn, as I told my brother I would. I landed outside, walking slowly towards the house. Gabriel met me outside. I guess he had been waiting on me. Figures. 

“Just before dawn.” He looked like he was going to tease me but stopped. “Raphael? Are you alright?” He asked reaching for my cheek. I hadn’t noticed the blood on it. I had some blood on my hands as well.

“I’m fine.”

“What happened? Did you run into 8-balls?”

“No. I was just tying up a loose end.” I muttered my reply, but I looked him in the eye as I spoke. He studied me, looking for an error in my comment perhaps. “I’m tired Gabriel. Please, let me pass.” I hoped he would. I really wished to rest and relax. 

“Alright. We will talk about this later.” His tone suggested that he would drag Michael into it if I didn’t say anything by own my volition. I nodded, walking past him. I dropped onto my couch and was out like a light. I vaguely recalled someone putting a blanket on me. I would guess it was Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...but I was setting the stage. :) I'm not sorry for the mini heart-attacks I gave with Chapter 8. Totally worth it. LOVE YOU ALL!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear... I'm going to kill Michael myself. The only reason this is updated at the butt-crack of dawn is because he WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE. First I got writer's block all week and then this?! MAKE UP YOUR MIND! *throws hissy fit*

_Michael’s POV_

I couldn’t shake the feeling like this would be the last time I was going to see her face. Even after she was fast asleep in my arms, I couldn’t find rest for myself. I wanted to keep her safe, always and forever. I didn’t want to lose this moment. Silly. Human. Human. Was that what I was becoming more like being around her? Being around humans in general? Gabriel had once said I was going soft. Perhaps he was right, however, I don’t see that as a terrible thing. It is helping me grow. Brushing hair from her face, I studied her features. She wasn’t the loveliest woman, but she was mine and that made her gorgeous. 

Once all this was said and done, Lucifer defeated, perhaps Father will come back. But… then what? I couldn’t stand the thought of leaving Sam’s side. She was my everything. My heart and soul. When the time came, and we were called back to Heaven, I don’t think I’ll go. I rather live out my days with her. She sighed softly in my arms, as if she was able to understand my emotions at this time. Heaven meant everything to me. Father was there. My brothers and sisters. Maybe I would see Uriel again and Alex. I drifted off in my thoughts. There was so much I could do and say to hurt her. Looking back to her, I smiled. Kissing her head gently, I decided I would give that up.

Laying here with her was perfect. I couldn’t ask for anything more. Nothing could be better than this. That realization was startling to me. If Father never came back, if this war never ended, at least I could have her and those who matter the most to me. Was that enough? Would Father frown down on me for such thoughts? Would I be considered a traitor for not accepting Father’s gifts once more? No. Father was gone. While he may return, and I wished so much to speak with him again, I had to make my own choices now. I had up to this point. I was following His will and I would continue to do so until my dying breath.

Everything lead me to this moment. Even one other choice could have changed everything. Would Alex still be alive? Would Jeep still laugh and joke with me? I held so many fond memories in my heart from being on Earth all these but they all paled in comparison to a select few. Alex would always be close to my heart, but Sam held my heart. If we died in this endeavor, I would have no regrets. I could face Father without fear and doubt in my heart. For some reason, I felt lighter than I had since all this started. As analytical and critical as I know myself to be, I just accepted the feeling. Sleep came over me soon after, a smile on my face as I held the woman I loved more than life in my arms.

_Sam’s POV_

I woke up feeling refreshed and relaxed. I knew it had something to do with the wonderful night I had with Michael. We had a lot to do today and had to get going. Michael’s arm was around my waist and wouldn’t budge no matter how much I tried to get him to move it. I sighed, rolling over to face him. I expected him to be asleep. He was looking back at me with a smile. 

“I thought you were asleep!” I protested, shoving away from him. He was laughing as he let go. 

“I wanted to keep you close.” Michael responded to me. His tone was different than before. Had something happened in the night? Some revelation I wasn’t aware of? As I was about to ask, I heard the front door open. 

“Come on you two. We have to go to Vega.” Raphael’s voice carried easily through the house. Even though that was a heavy topic, I wasn’t bothered by it. It was going to happen. I accepted that. Michael slowly let me go and we got up. We dressed in clothes from yesterday and went to the ocean to wash up quickly. Even though we were together, we said nothing. Today was an important day and we had to be our best. 

Back in the house, we changed into fresh clothing. I braided my hair away from my face. As I went to tied if off with a band, Michael handed me a piece of his jacket. It was frayed anyway but I understood the reason. I smiled, accepting the piece. Tying off my hair with the band, the piece of cloth was next. Michael was quiet as he watched, though once I was done he drew me into a kiss. It wasn’t hot and heated. It wasn’t rushed or pushy. It was just… perfect. I felt his love for me.

“I love you.” I whispered against his lips.

“I love you.” He echoed back just as softly. Someone cleared their throat from the door. It was Ethan. 

“Sorry to interrupt. Raphael wants us to eat and get going.” Ethan retreated right after. I smiled and walked out after him, Michael’s hand caught in my own. 

Breakfast was an easy affair. We talked, laughed and joked. It was relaxing and easy. Everyone seemed relaxed to me. I didn’t know if I was just making it up in my head or not. It was hard to tell. I wanted to believe that last night, everyone got some rest and put away their inner demons. A silly thought perhaps, but it was my hope. 

Our journey to Vega was quick. The five of us were a safe distance from being seen before breaking up like we had planned. Things needed to go correctly for any of this to work. I couldn’t say I wanted it to be long though. There was always a hope for more time, a deep need to hang onto the good and innocent in our lives. Shaking it off, I steeled myself. Now was not the time to get distracted or let emotions get the better of me. Time to put the plan in motion. This had to be convincing or we would all pay for this in the end. Maybe just me but... I didn't want to think about it that way. We weren't even sure if this would bring Father back. It was just our best guess at this point.

“Why are you here?” An unknown voice echoed. I couldn’t figure out where it was coming from or who it could be. 

“I’m tired of this war. I want to speak to my brother Lucifer. I know he is here in Vega.” Raphael responded, her voice steady. I shifted at her side without a word. We had planned to come to Vega like she was turning me. So far so good. 

“Why should we believe you Raphael? Lucifer didn’t say he wanted company, family or otherwise.”

“Duma, I’m not talking or dealing with you. Either bring him our or let me in. I have the girl he wants.” There was silence now. Perhaps some unspoken stare down that I was missing. That was fine by me. Finally, Duma spoke up. 

“She was last with Michael and Gabriel. What happened to them?” Raphael sighed. 

“The last I saw of them, Michael was still hoping for Father’s return and Gabriel was at his side.” Raphael rattled it off like it was the truth. More silence. This was making me nervous. Raphael knew the escape plan as well as I did but I hoped we didn’t have to use it. 

“Fine. You may enter. Know this Raphael, if you are lying, you will die, slowly and painfully.” Duma’s threat was serious. I could tell by the sound of his voice. Maybe Riesen was still in there. I hoped so. His fate was so unfair. Raphael’s hand gripped my arm and I was moving once more. I heard a door open and had to assume we were at the gate. 

“No. The girl stays with me. I want to deliver her personally. Point me in the direction of my brother.” Raphael’s commanding tone was enough to send shivers down my spine. I stumbled, and she snapped at me. “If you fall, you’ll stay there, stupid girl.”

We were put into a car and driven somewhere. In my mind, I was thinking about the last time I saw Vega. It had been torn apart. I wondered if any humans still lived. Somehow, I doubted it. Maybe they escaped. That was something to pray for. The car stopped short causing me to hit the seat in front of me. Wincing, I shifted around before being yanked out of the car. I fell into a solid body. I knew it was Raphael by the touch. We walked for some time and took an elevator. Where we were, I didn’t know. 

“Well, well, well. I never counted on you coming here sister. You were so sure to stay out of everything.” The voice was taunting. I was glad I couldn’t see what was going on. “You have brought me a peace offering? Either that or this is some elaborate plan to kill me.”

“Lucifer. Still as taunting as usual. Good to know things didn’t change.” Raphael replied dryly which earned her a chuckle from Lucifer. “We killed you once. We could do it again, though I’m not sure Michael is up to it.” Raphael pulled the blindfold off my face. I blinked, shaking my head. I couldn’t see much until my eye adjusted. I could see Duma standing there with several other 8-balls. Lucifer was just far enough into the darkness I couldn’t quite make out his features.

“What is your reason for being here Raphael?”  
“I brought the girl you wanted. I told Noma I would bring her here. Didn’t she say something?” Raphael’s hold on my arm was tight. I would have a bruise there for sure. 

“No. Noma hasn’t returned.” Shaking her head, Raphael sighed. 

“I’m not surprised. She is a traitor twice over. She betrayed Gabriel to work for Michael. Then she betrayed Michael to work for Helena. It wouldn’t be a shock to know she had betrayed you or them.” Lucifer didn’t seem to like that. He was shifting around. From the vague features I could see, he looked a lot like Gabriel and Michael. 

“Find Noma and drag her back here. She will suffer if she has betrayed me.” Lucifer was upset with this revelation. Good. That was something. “You know I plan to kill the girl correct? I thought you raised her and were protecting her.”

“I did, and I was. Until she broke Michael’s heart.” This had his attention now. 

“Do tell.”

“She fell in love with him. Made him love her with her human charms and seduction. When things started to get more intense, she panicked and said she didn’t love him anymore. That she wanted to run away and avoid more fights. Michael was crushed. I couldn’t let her get away with that.” Raphael pulled me forward, causing me to trip on my own shoes. I was held upright by her strength alone. 

Lucifer moved then to come closer to me. I stepped back, though Raphael didn’t allow that. A hand, seemingly either not formed all the way or a burn victim, reached out to me. I yelped when his hand caught my chin. I was forced to stare back at him as he studied me. If Michael and Gabriel were right in their assumptions, Lucifer was taking the secrets and sins of his 'flock' and using them to regain his strength. How was anyone's guess but he seemed rather irate that Michael wasn't dead after all. Regardless, the hand that was touching me was gross and I had to resist the urge to gag. I didn't want to make this worse than it was already for me.

“She’s not even that pretty. Our brother must have gone soft, just as Gabriel said he would around the humans.” His nails dug into my skin, making little cuts. Raphael didn’t bat an eyelash and I was struggling to back up away from him. He laughed. “She’s got spirit. Keep your pet for now. I did not count on retrieving her this quickly. I need more time to recover before I end her life.” Raphael nodded.

“Where would you like us to be?” She asked, hoping it was somewhere close by. Lucifer seemed to consider this and then looked to Duma. 

“We have used the penthouse floor of Whele tower as a holding cell. There is someone else there she might want to see.” Lucifer laughed, making his way from the room. Duma was our escort to where we would be. Something about Lucifer was really bothering me but I couldn’t figure out what it was. Maybe he knew we were lying and was just playing along because I was there and that was what he wanted in the end. Whatever the reason for my feeling, we went with Duma and arrived at Whele tower. The last time I was here, it wasn't a good memory. I literally almost died. Guess it was poetic that we would have to wait out our time here. He punched the floor button and stepped off. 

“We’ll come collect you both later.” He said nothing more as the doors closed. We were aware that the cameras may still work and so didn’t do anything out of the ordinary. Once off the elevator, we looked around cautiously. He had said someone was here. But who could he mean? 

“Look what the angel drug in… I thought you were long dead girl.” I whipped my head around. There, sitting in a corner, battered, bruised and beaten was...

“David Whele?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You lot are lucky! I fell into the rabbit hole called Fallout 4 (sunk more hours than she should legal for anything into it) and I told myself, I had to do this story before I played the game. So...here! 
> 
> A few weeks back I planned out the rest of this story. Today, the story laughed in my face, blew up my plans, changed them, added glitter and a bow and handed it back to me with a smile. *grumbles* 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

_3rd POV_

Lucifer was no fool. He knew this was a ploy for his favor. He couldn’t bring himself to care. Let them have their little game and plan. They wouldn’t be able to win regardless. The Chosen One was in his possession now and that was all that mattered. In truth, he wasn’t surprised to see it was Raphael. She was always the planner in their family. She knew more than she ever let on and they all knew it. Did she know that they would have betrayed him? It was possible.

As ‘hard’ as Lucifer appeared, he was saddened about Uriel. He did like her the most out of his siblings. In the end though, this was war and there would be death on both sides. Was she back in Heaven? No one knew for sure since they couldn’t return there to find out. With Father gone, Lucifer was able to come back into being and that was all he cared about. Taking over Vega was a means to an end, if nothing else. 

His form still fragile, Lucifer kept to himself. Then again, he usually did even before now. With the change now of having the Chosen One so close, Lucifer was feeling stronger already. With her death, he would be able to have his power again. In his current form, he was barely a man. That would all change in due time. Duma was easy to convince to work for him. It was laughable really. The higher angel Noma was almost just as easy. She craved her wings that she lost. With the promise of new ones, she easily turned her back on her friends. Lucifer laughed to himself. What was the human expression? Ah, like taking candy from a baby. 

Resting, Lucifer considered his options now. He could let them play out their little game. See it to it’s end. Would they honestly let him kill the girl? He didn’t think so and he also didn’t think this was true. Michael loved that girl. There was no mistaking that she loved him back. Without a doubt, there was a scheme going on. If only he could puzzle it out. What was their reason for all this? As a precaution, Lucifer had ordered the walls watched more closely. For now, Lucifer waited. 

“Sir.” His gaze turned towards the 8-ball at the door. “She’s arrived.” Nodding, Lucifer waved off the lesser angel. Raphael walked in a moment later, her shoulder clipping the 8-ball as she passed. She earned a growl. 

“Sister, I’m glad you came. I wasn’t sure you would leave your pet project alone.” Lucifer smiled to her. 

“Where is she going to go brother? The tower has security that would even cause me trouble to get into.” Raphael moved to sit down on a chair across from Lucifer. She was just as confident as she was normally. Not even a hint of a crack in her mask. 

“Want something to drink or eat?” He offered, though doubted she would take anything at all. She shook her head, proving him right in this case. “Well then, I suspect you wonder why I called you here.”

“It won’t be for a pleasant chit chat.” She responded quickly. “What do you want Lucifer? You have looked better. Is that what this is all about? Why not just take a body from a human?” Raphael was quick to offer up a solution to his ‘problem’ at the moment. 

“I could but then it wouldn’t be mine would it? I suppose I could start over. I might have to if this plan of mine doesn’t work. I am sure it will though. Once I have the marks myself and the pure soul in that girl, I should be able to regain my power and body.” Even in this form, stuck between the living and the death, he was an intimidating individual to deal with. No wonder why the 8-balls and dyads fell to his will so quickly. 

“What lies have you been feeding them all to work for you?” Raphael asked as she reclined on the chair, crossing her legs. As petite as she was, she still held all the strength, cunning, and tenacity of her siblings. That made her a deadly adversary. 

“I didn’t lie to them. Father is gone. We have no guidance. I was able to offer them that. Once I have my body, I will be able to reform this world as it should have been. Father was too soft on the humans. Loved them too much. They need to be brought to heel.” Lucifer’s tone gave little away on his thoughts and feelings towards his own plan. Raphael’s expression didn’t change throughout his explanation. 

“Michael told me that if the Chosen One dies, we will lose Father’s markings. Do you believe that is true? When the boy had them, Julian burned him and some of the marks were damaged it seemed. According to Michael anyway.” Raphael hadn’t seen them herself, so she couldn’t say for sure. Lucifer seemed to consider the comment and then responded after a brief time. 

“Even if they are damaged or lost, I don’t need them. I don’t need her alive to get what I want. I just need her soul.” Lucifer smiled, eyeing his sister carefully. “Why are you here Raphael? You don’t need to be. You raised that girl and you love her. Don’t lie to me. She didn’t betray Michael and you didn’t bring her here as a good will gesture.” Lucifer’s eyes narrowed, and his tone dropped all semblance of friendliness. “I was in Mallory when they were there. She loves him completely and would never betray him. She prayed in the church when she thought no one was looking or listening. But I was.” Raphael didn’t look amused.

“You’re point in that brother?”

“She is already mine. Asking you to come here was just a reason to separate you. Michael and Gabriel are probably on their way here to Vega. They will be shot down if they go over the walls and all the other entrances have been covered with an order to shoot to kill. I had some special bullets made…” Raphael’s expression now changed, just a fraction. “You are a liar Raphael. You brother her here to lower my defenses, making me believe that I had what I wanted when, you plan to kill me with our brothers. It didn’t work the first time. Michael was the weak link. Do you really believe he will kill me this time? That is, if I don’t kill the girl first.”

“If you know so much, then what are we doing?” Raphael asked, her mind whirling to think of a way to get out of this mess. She had to get out of here. This plan wasn’t going to work. She had to save Sam!  
“Delaying you. No doubt Whele will have taken my offer that I made him before you ever arrived. And yes, I knew you would come and I knew he would bend to my will. Few humans can withstand falling on their knees before a superior being.” Fear washed over Raphael as she listened. This was going to end in disaster. “Checkmate sister.”

Had they just lost?

_Whele Tower 3rd POV_

“How did you survive when Vega went down?” Sam asked, looking over to David. He looked tired. His head was resting against the wall behind them as they sat on the floor. Sam was across from him, a few feet between them.

“Arika.” Sam tilted her head and David continued. “Arika had a helicopter. She asked me to go with her. I didn’t. I had a gun. I built Vega and I wasn’t going to leave it.”

“Captain going down with the ship?” Sam asked to which David nodded. It made sense. “But Vega is overrun. You could have died.”

“I planned to. I was going to save a bullet for myself, but I didn’t. I was overwhelmed. I’m no fighter Samantha.” He sighed, closing his eyes. “I expected to die but I was brought back to Vega. Riesen isn’t himself anymore.” He looked to Sam. “He’s a dyad and said it happened in New Delphi. If only he had listened… the old fool.” David seemed hurt that his old friend, even if they seemed like cats and dogs, wasn’t human anymore. David feared the 8-balls and angels in general, even if Michael had lived among them for years. 

“Yeah… I’m sorry about him. He was a good man. It wasn’t his choice though, if that makes it any easier to accept.” Sam knew Edward wouldn’t have wanted to be like this. Maybe the idea was pretty, but he was a smart man. Something else must have tipped the scales. 

“Everything has changed so much. Vega was fine. We didn’t need Michael’s protection. We should have cast him out long ago. Then we wouldn’t have had all this problem with the Chosen One.” Sam looked curiously to David. He was prejudice already but this was seemingly worse. 

“We will make it out of this David. Just have faith.”

“Faith?! Faith is what killed my son! Faith failed everyone.” He ranted, causing Sam to back up a little. “No. I needed more than faith. I wasn’t like my son. I won’t fall for some trap that you can’t see.” 

“What are you talking about?’

“You are the key to Vega’s rebirth.” David responded darkly. Sam knew then this wasn’t a coincidence. This was a plan Lucifer had in mind all along. Getting up, she moved away from David. 

“What did you get offered?” She knew Noma had been offered wings. What could David want?

“Vega will be mine, as it always should have been.” He got up, leaning on the wall to keep his balance. He looked like he was having trouble. Could have been a farce. Sam was on guard. She had no weapon, but she could still fight. “Don’t make this harder than it needs to be.” David reached behind himself. When his hand came back, Sam’s breath was stolen. The gun!

“David, listen to me. Don’t believe whatever lies Lucifer is telling you! You are better than this.” Sam didn’t believe that, but she had to try and buy a little time. She didn’t risk looking around just in case he pulled the trigger. She was backing away from him and the gun. It was likely loaded. How many bullets, she didn’t want to find out. 

“He said you would try something like that. Appealing to my humanity.” Something about that statement struck a cord with Sam. The puzzle came into focus and she knew. 

“You’re not human anymore, are you?” David smiled then, his eyes flickered the same black that Julian’s had. 

“Not completely, but the angel and I have an understanding. I am in control and in return, he gets to stay here with me and help me realize my goals.” All weakness in David changed then and it was clear Sam was outmatched and out gunned. It was too good to be true that David was still alive and in tact after all that had happened in Vega. Sam should have known better. 

“So, what happens now?” Sam asked, rapidly trying to figure out a solution to this. 

“You have to die for Lucifer’s plan to be reality and for me to have Vega again.”

“I should have known you would only want power. You were always a child wanting more and more. Never enough, huh Whele? That’s why your son turned on you. You had too much control over everything and never relaxed.” Sam snapped back at him. She was against the windows now of the top floor of the tower. A fall from here meant death. She had no escape and was trapped here with him.

“He died because he was a fool! I did, it to help him and he couldn’t hold up. He was … he was weak! I am not weak.” David’s answer was barely above water. 

“Yes, you are! You gave up part of being human for an angel’s lies!” Sam responded quickly.

“You know nothing! I’m doing this for Vega!”

“There is no Vega left David! Gabriel tore the city apart when he unleashed the darkness that Julian gave him. Riesen is gone. Claire is gone. Alex is gone. There is no one left to lead. No one left to bend to your will. They will only listen to Lucifer, if any humans are still alive. Compared to him, you are just a child playing in an adult’s world.” Sam was pushing her luck. She knew that. David was getting frustrated. The dyad paced back and forth then leveled the gun at her. 

“I’m done talking. You need to die.” David’s finger settled on the trigger. Sam’s breath hitched in her chest. She wasn’t an angel. She couldn’t fly, she couldn’t dodge bullets or shake them off.

“Wait.” Sam blurted out in a panic. David waited. 

“What now? I said I was done talking.”

“I have one question. What happened to Ethan?” David sighed, not changing his stance as he looked at her. 

“He’s dead. He was found helping the brief resistance that was in Vega after the lower angels took over. He wanted to fight for his life. Riesen said then fight for it. The solider put up a good one but in the end, he was thrown outside the walls like the trash he was. I don’t know what Michael saw in him.”

“Thank you.” Sam said softly, though she knew it wasn’t true. Ethan couldn’t fully remember what happened before Michael and Gabriel found him. Now Sam knew. She also knew Ethan wasn’t dead but they didn’t need to know that. David’s finger started to squeeze the trigger. 

“You’ll see him soon.” Sam flinched, eyes closed, when she heard a gunshot


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this happened... I might as well not plan anything. *tosses papers into the air and walks out* 
> 
> Happy New Year Everyone! I hope everyone was safe and has a great 2018!

_Sam’s POV_

I flinched, knowing the bullet wouldn’t have missed me. When I heard it go off, I was expecting blackness or pain. Neither came. I opened my eyes slowly. What was there wasn’t what I was counting on. I breathlessly laughed as I stared at Ethan. He was standing behind Whele, his gun smoking a little from the end of the barrel. I was relieved that I wasn’t dead. Ethan lowered the gun as he looked at me. 

“He should have made sure I was dead before leaving.” I frowned a little at the comment, but it was done. Whele was gone now for sure. I walked over to him, throwing my arms around him. He held me close without question. 

“You keep saving me.” I murmured. Was I worth all this?

“Of course, I do. You’re family. You saved me too. Don’t forget that.” His reply caught me off guard. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at me. “Come on. Michael figured this place was a trap and it wouldn’t work. We have to get out of here.”

“How did you get into Vega?” I asked, walking after him down the hallway. No way no one didn’t hear that gunshot. Then again, if they all knew he was supposed to kill me, maybe they wouldn’t even come check. That would be a miracle we needed. I felt only slightly bad leaving Whele there, but he had tried to kill me for his own gain. He had been a dyad. Wouldn’t he had been harder to kill? Maybe not. He was still in a mortal body.

“Tunnels Jeep used to get into and out of Vega undetected. Michael showed me.” I nodded at the response. It made sense. Of course, Michael would know about them. 

“Where are the others?” I whispered, crouching down when Ethan did at a corner. There were voices at the other end. Two I think from the sounds of it. He looked to me and lifted a finger to single silence. I nodded. Ethan slipped around the corner and I waited where I was. I didn’t have a weapon and I was wishing I did. Ethan crept down the hallway. I stopped watching him so I wouldn’t draw attention in our direction. That was the last thing we needed. The pair seemed to be talking and enjoying their conversation, whatever it was about. The voices were abruptly cut off one after the other with only a single silenced gunshot going off.

“Come on Sam.” Ethan said a little lowered than a whisper. I got up. I headed after him silently. This floor didn’t seem like it was heavily guarded when we came in. I supposed it was because where would we go if not to the stairs or the elevator and they were next to each other. Only one location to guard. Sound strategy in the end. Ethan opened the stairway door. I didn’t know if we were going up or down, but I didn’t care. I paused to get one of the pistols from the guards. Even took the two extra clips I could find. 

“We need to get to the roof. You’ll need to trust me once we get there.” I looked a little surprised. Trust Ethan? Of course, I did. That wasn’t even a question to be asked.

“Ok. Let’s go.” I checked the clip as we went up the stairs. It was eerily quiet in the stairway. Our boots made the loudest sounds. There were no lights on, so I had to be careful not to run into Ethan. I also didn’t want to fall. I wasn’t sure where I would land. My hand stayed on the handrail the whole time to help guide me. The door cracked open without resistance and we stepped onto the roof. Vega always looked so beautiful from a high rise. I oddly missed Michael’s view for a moment. That was so long ago now. I didn’t miss being pushed out of his window though. My arm still ached once in a while. 

“Sam.” I lifted my head at my name. Ethan was standing near the edge of the building. I walked over to him, trying to see whatever it was he appeared to be looking at. “We have been through a lot together. Even here in Vega before… well, before.” I wondered why he seemed to be getting sentimental on me suddenly. 

“Are you ok Ethan?” I asked, my eyes shifting from the view to the man next to me. He didn’t look any different and his gaze was still fixed on whatever he saw in the distance. This life was certainly nothing we thought it would be. Was it ever?

“I’m fine. I just wanted you to know that I have valued everything we have done together. You are family Sam, no matter what happens.” Now I was getting concerned. This sounded like things weren’t going to end well. I turned to face him. I wanted answers.

“Ethan, what is going on? Why are we on the roof and why are you talking like this?” I demanded, pinning him under my gaze as much as I could. We were in trouble yes, but my friend, family, was having a problem. He finally turned to look at me. His eyes studied mine in the dim light. 

“Ethan?” I asked again, wanting to get an answer out of him. He didn’t seem like he was going to do that however. Instead, he just smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. I had no choice but to hug him back, even if my arms were slightly pinned under his own.

“Everything will work out Sam. We’ll be fine, and all this will come to an end.” He placed a kiss on the top of my head and forced me backwards. I looked at him, not even trying to hide the hurt on my face.

“Don’t give me that look. I’m not dying. Not yet anyway.” He commented, his smile a little tighter than I had noticed before. Now I was really beginning to think there was something wrong. I also noticed he didn’t let me go. “I hope you trust me Sam.”

“I do Ethan.” I responded quickly. Whatever was on his mind was heavy and he wasn’t letting me help at all. I glanced away over the side to see if there was something going on. A few gunshots rang out in our direction from another rooftop. Someone had noticed us up there. 

“Time’s up.” He mused and shoved me. I couldn’t get a grip on him and my world tilted. I was tumbling over the side of the building. Ethan was standing there watching me fall. He turned away and fired a few shots before I couldn’t see him anymore. This was how I was going to die then. Shoved off a building by family. I supposed therefore he wanted to know I trusted him. The roof got smaller and I was sure that the ground was seconds away. I was wrong, again. Someone grabbed me around the waist and took the brunt of the damage as we hit the ground and rolled. I was wrapped protectively in wings and my head was held securely against a very solid chest. When we stopped rolling, the man moved.

“He could have waited a moment longer.” Gabriel! He shook himself off as he made sure I was ok. “Sam? You alright?” He asked, carefully unfolding his wings and his arms from me. I nodded, breathless from the fall. My heart was racing so quickly. First, I was going to be shot, then I wasn’t. then I was pushed off a building, and didn’t die. Can I catch a break!?

“That was the plan?! He could have told me!” I fussed, my heart racing madly in my chest and the emotional whiplash strong. I was gonna kill Ethan when I saw him next!

“Yes, well my dear, he seemed to have charmed a certain someone and you needed to appear dead.” I looked puzzled at this comment. Gabriel smiled, gently moving me off him. I sat on the ground a moment before being pulled to my feet. “Come on. We must move. They will be looking for your body soon.” I nodded, shaking myself out of my daze. Moving. Got it. Had to keep moving. This place wasn’t safe. As we moved, I noticed a body laying on the ground. She looked strangely like me. I wondered if they had killed some random woman to cover me.

“She died naturally.” Gabriel seemed to know my thoughts as he stopped at the corner to observe me. “We got lucky actually. We were going to ask her to be your double and she agreed a few hours ago. We found her dead. Drugs Michael thinks.” I frowned, but moved on. Couldn’t delay now. 

Gabriel lead me carefully through the streets into the market area. It was dark, quiet and unsettling. The gun in my hand felt so heavy as I felt myself jumping at shadows. I wanted to ask where Michael was and if Ethan was going to be ok. None of those words came though. They got stuck in my throat and wouldn’t be voiced. I didn’t want to know if something was going wrong or something hadn’t happened. I just had to trust, like Ethan asked me to. For him, I had to. He would be alright. He was strong and determined to see this to the end. Raphael would be fine as well. She might have been with Lucifer, but he wouldn’t hurt his own sister… would he? I hoped not. 

“Hide.” Gabriel hissed as he dropped behind a barricade at the corner of the street. I dropped immediately, creeping the rest of the way to be next to him. A group of 8-balls was coming closer. 

“Do you think he really did it?” One male growled to the others. I heard someone check the clip of a gun. I tightened my grip on mine. 

“I dunno. Human said he had her trust and would kill her. Whele was useless but….” Another responded, female this time. A hollow sound was something being put on the ground was heard also. Maybe the butt end of a rifle?

“He will do it! You heard the gunshot. It had to be that right?” Another female voice, sounding younger than the other two voices. 

“There was a second human on the roof with her. Whele failed. She fell off the roof.” The first voice commented. The sound of the gun going back into whatever holster the 8-ball had echoed. 

“No! She was pushed. I s-s-s-saw it.” Another male voice hissed quickly, stopping right next to the barricade. I could see the muzzle of his rifle just over the edge of our hiding place. Gabriel’s head turned to look at me. Even in the darkness, I could see the tension on his face. I was trying not to breathe as the voices got closer but when they stopped?!

“This could be a trick. The information we had up to now was only partially correct. That little solider wasn’t telling the whole truth.” The first female voice said with a snarl to her words. “We should have killed him when we had the chance.”

“Lucifer said she needed to have hope to be stronger. Then he could be stronger, and we could be too!” The little female voice chimed in, almost too cheerfully for the moment. I think they were talking about Ethan. Wait, why would they be talking about Ethan like he was going to betray me? One of them spit off to the side at the words. Maybe they didn’t believe it? I could hear one of them take a drag, like they were smoking. A bit of smoke was smelled after that too.

“We should have stayed in New Delphi. It was good there.” The second male voice sighed, leaning on the barricade. It shifted and both Gabriel and I froze. Should we move? The arch angel shook his head as if he knew my thoughts.

“Doesn’t matter now. We are here. Let’s go. We need to find her body, if she even fell off the roof. I wouldn’t put it past the arch angels to be here.” The first male voice spoke up. The group started to move once more. One of them flicked a still glowing cigarette in our direction. It landed on my hand and I had to bite back a little yelp of pain. Gabriel’s hand dropped over my mouth quickly. I brushed it away quickly, holding my hand. It wasn’t badly burned, but it still hurt! Neither of us moved a muscle until we couldn’t hear them anymore. When it was as safe as it could be, I breathed a sigh of relief and shook out my hand. 

“Do you trust Ethan?” Gabriel rounded on me the moment it was completely clear. 

“Yes. He wouldn’t betray me.” I said, conviction in my voice. I held Gabriel’s gaze. Perhaps he was looking for a lie or some doubt in my own words. Some little thing that would tell him I wasn’t completely sure about this. He wouldn’t find one. I knew Ethan.

“Alright.” He stood, looking around. As we started to walk once more, we heard the alarm go up that a body was found. “Now we really need to move.” He said, taking my hand. I had no choice but to keep up now as we moved around the city. He was leading me to the less friendly side of town, but did that matter now? Was that even a thing now? Didn’t matter, I decided. We carefully made our way to a warehouse. Easing into the building was simple. Getting to the highest point was not. The stairs were broken, with time or on purpose, I couldn’t tell. There was a faint light at the very top in a corner.

“How are we- “I couldn’t finish my comment as Gabriel took into the air, grabbing me along the way. I held on out of reaction. Once we were closer, the light vanished, and I was set down on the scaffolding that was still holding strong. Gabriel stayed close. I blinked in the darkness once more, trying to figure out who had been there that snuffed out the light. Arms curled around me, and I breathed in a familiar smell. 

“Michael.” I sighed in relief. “Always got the highest perch.” I felt him, more than heard, him laugh. 

“You know me so well.” His words were like a balm to my soul and heart then. Maybe we could handle this.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many little side 1 chapter things that the characters keep trying to make me write up. I just want to finish this! Please... I may write those other little things and put them but this comes first! (hopefully...)

_Raphael’s POV_

He was lying right? He had to be lying. Sam was safe and Whele, while shady, wouldn’t hurt her. I had to believe that. I couldn’t just let him win. I steeled myself, letting nothing show. If he was telling the truth, I needed to get out of here, but I couldn’t let him know my urgency. 

“I see. Well if you know so much, then what will I be planning next brother?” I asked, curious if he had a plan in mind for what I might or might not do. My mind was whirling with the chance that Whele had betrayed Sam. He had before so we should have known if that was the case. 

“I can see the gears turning in your mind, as the humans might say. You doubt my words, but you don’t want to show that. Regardless, you have lost, and the girl will be dead. “Lucifer’s answer didn’t help my case and he wouldn’t tell me what I wanted to know. Nevermind. I would figure it out. I was good at that. 

“You have it all figured out. What will you do with me now? Or Michael? Gabriel?” Now it was my turn to delay him. 

“Once I have what I want, none of you will stand a chance in fighting me. This will not be like last time sister. I will win, and you will all bow before me.” The door opened when he finished speaking. We both turned to look and saw a lesser angel walk in. 

“She’s dead. We have the body.” The words were a shot directly to the heart. He had to be lying! 

“Excellent.” Lucifer smiled before turning to me. I couldn’t do anything. It felt like the air had been sucked from the room. “I told you I would win sister.” As I sat there, I was stunned. That, however, changed as I got a brief glimpse of the future. I smiled despite myself. I met my brother’s eyes. 

“So, it would seem. Perhaps now Father will come back, and all this will end. May I leave?” I asked, containing my excitement just before the surface. His eyes narrowed at me, knowing I had seen something. Would he ask? 

“No. Bring me the body.” He answered me and turned to the lesser angel at the same time. I remained where I was. We waited in silence until the body of a woman was brought into the room. My heart sped up regardless of knowing it wasn’t her. I shifted to get a peak at the face and frowned. I would have to ask what happened later but for now, I looked as sad as I could muster. Lucifer was furious within seconds. 

“This is not the girl!” He roared to the lesser angels who had brought in the body. 

“B-but she looks like what you told us! There was a single gunshot and nothing else from the room. She was found in the street, as you said she might jump from the window.” The lesser angels were trying to save their skins as they spoke. Lucifer was beyond angry as he replied. 

“I said she might do that! I didn’t say she would. Find Whele. I want to know what is going on.” When the door shut, I was upon my brother. I had my knife to his back as I whispered in his ear. 

“Checkmate brother. Now what will you do since she is gone?” I asked, lightly pressing the blade against him. He didn’t move. “Now I can see the gears turning in your mind. How human of you.” He stiffened at my comment. 

“I still have you Raphael. She will come to help you.”

“I don’t need help. She knows that if I were to die, it would be for the greater good. Father must return. That is her goal and right now, that means you must die.” I pushed a little harder on the knife. It had yet to break skin. “Even if we all die, it will still be worth the cause if Father comes back.” He jerked away from me then, causing me to stumble back and Lucifer to round on me. 

“Then you will die first.” He growled.

_Sam’s POV_

I couldn’t believe that I was safe. They all had a plan that I didn’t even know about. I wasn’t going to complain in the least. If I had known, I may have given it away without meaning to. I was still worried about Ethan, but I had to trust he would be fine. Raphael wasn’t here. Did she know of this plan or was she in the dark like I was?

“Sam, things will be alright.” Gabriel’s voice was soft in the darkness. I nodded against Michael’s chest. I wanted to believe that. I needed to. Ethan was only human, but he was just as brave and strong as the angels at my side right now. For now, we all sat in silence. Michael’s arms around me held me safe and warm against him, though they didn’t ward off the bad feeling that something wasn’t right.   
I don’t know how long we waited. We heard people pass by, some growling around the fake body, some wondering why this was important, and a few talking about a human who was like a ghost. I hoped that was Ethan. It could have been hours before we heard someone coming closer. We all tensed, and Gabriel moved to look over the side of the small space we were in. At least, I thought I was a small space. I couldn’t see as well in the dark as they could. The shuffling of feet didn’t bode well for anyone who was down there. Shuffling meant possible injury. 

“Highest perch.” We heard that mumbled in the darkness and I smiled. Raphael! Gabriel dove over the railing to get to her. Michael and I looked over the side. I could just barely make out her form in the darkness. Gabriel picked her up and returned to us without a second thought. They landed a short distance away from us. Michael was already using a lighter to see a little better in the darkness. Maybe it was just for my benefit. I didn’t ask. I kept out of the way. Raphael was hurt, and it looked serious. 

“What happened?” Gabriel asked, cradling her gently against him while Michael plucked a feather from his own wings to heal the wounds. Raphael smiled, despite the pain she must have been in.

“Lucifer tried to have Sam killed. Since she is here, I’ll assume you both figured that out. Either way, we had a fight. I couldn’t do much. I escaped through the window.” She was patient while Michael healed her wounds. They didn’t look serious, but they did look painful. “He doesn’t know where you are Sam and he is angry. I don’t think I’ve seen him that angry over something.” I smiled to her, reaching for her hand. Michael and Gabriel said nothing, just looked at one another before going back to the task at hand. 

“Why did you fight?” I asked, wanting to know what she thought she could do such a thing. It was suicide. 

“He was so sure that you were going to be dead. I think I may have given it away and I apologize. I had a small glimpse of the future and you were alive.” I shook my head, but she continued. “Regardless, he is looking for all of us. I made my escape a long time ago before finally figuring out where you might be hiding.” It was then she noticed Ethan wasn’t in her line of sight. “Where is Ethan?”

“We don’t know. He saved Samantha and then disappeared.” Michael responded quietly, knowing it was a tender topic for me. I wanted my friend to me alright. 

“We were waiting to see if you or Ethan showed up. Since you were able to find us, perhaps Ethan could as well or perhaps, he has become a bargaining chip. Whatever the case, we need to make a move.” Gabriel’s tactical mind was working again. Raphael sat up on her own, letting the healing work without being a burden on her brothers. 

“We need to be direct.” I commented, looking off to the side. I could just see the top of Riesen tower through a hole in the building’s roof. “He knows we are coming. He knows we will try something head on. There is no point in denying him that chance to be right.” I looked back to Michael, who looked ready to argue. “We know how he thinks and he thinks he knows us. Humans are rash. Let’s make him right about one thing.” There was a frown, even as the lighter was closed, and the darkness came back. 

“This is suicide Sam.” Raphael responded. 

“I know. Do we have a choice? We could plan all we wanted but he is probably ahead of all those plans. I want to end this; however, it comes to an end.” I knew it could mean my death. Very likely would mean my death. I was alright with that. No one said anything, and I was worried I had just crushed all their hope and faith in me. Suddenly, Gabriel stood up. 

“I’m going to search for Ethan. Give me a few hours to do that. If I don’t return, go ahead with whatever plan you have in your pretty little head.” Gabriel’s voice, while strong and steady, sounded a little different. Was he… worried about Ethan?

“Done. Be safe Gabriel.” I replied, looking at him in the darkness. He nodded, or at least I think he did, before he left. Raphael and Michael exchanged a look before turning their eyes back on me. I was probably the crazy human to them for now. 

“Why did you let him go?” Michael wanted to know. 

“He is worried about Ethan. So am I. Gabriel has the means to find him before I do and if he can find Ethan, he will. I trust him. Besides, I think they are friends and I don’t think Gabriel has many of those.” I responded, looking at neither of the angels. There was no further questioning about why I left him go. Somethings you just couldn’t explain, and I was glad they didn’t push. 

Waiting was going to be the hard part in all this. I wanted to be out there doing something productive. I gave Gabriel my word though and would keep to it. For now, we had to just wait. Michael suggested I get some rest, so I was going to take him up on that. Resting my head against his shoulder, I tried to relax.

_Michael’s POV_

Sam finally fell asleep. I wasn’t sure she was going to with how much energy she seemed to have. I knew Raphael wanted to say something, however she was waiting for the right time. Sam’s breathing evened out and Raphael spoke up right after. 

“She is brave.”

“You taught her well.”

“That wasn’t something I taught her. She was born with that. You can’t change personalities all that much. Still, I didn’t count on her falling in love with you.”

“Not everything is set in stone Raphael.”

“I know Michael.” She paused before continuing. “Do you think what she said was true? About Gabriel?” I was expecting that question. I didn’t have an answer for her. 

“I don’t know. So much has changed in the last 25 years of being on Earth. I don’t recall Gabriel speaking to many of the lower angels on a consistent basis. Perhaps he had doesn’t have that many friends, close ones at least. Ethan is a good man. Was there anything between them while they were with you?”

“They had a conversation. I don’t know what it was about. I thought they were coming back in but paused. Maybe they bonded that evening. I … I hope Ethan is alright and Gabriel brings him back. For both him and Sam’s sake. This has changed our brother for the better. He is not so ridged anymore with his stance on humans.” I nodded. Raphael was right. Sam had changed all that and perhaps Gabriel had formed a friendship with Ethan. Ethan was a charming, outspoken young man at times and a good soldier. All things that had once appealed to Gabriel for a different reason. 

“How did you figure out this was all a trap?” Raphael asked me, a few moments later. 

“We didn’t, not at first. We were in the city, hiding out and waiting for the right moment. Ethan heard some lower angels talking about Whele and how he couldn’t kill a fly, let alone a woman. We then knew Lucifer knew all this ahead of us. We formed a plan and Ethan took the lead on it. Said he wanted to make sure Sam was safe. We made a plan to meet up after, but things changed when Ethan got caught on the roof with Sam.” I looked down at her, brushing some hair from her face. “There was never a set place to meet. We hoped he would know that the highest perch was the location but there are many high places in Vega. It was an error on our part.”

“He will be alright. He is resourceful.” I didn’t know if Raphael’s comment was for me or her. Maybe even Sam as she shifted against me in that moment. We both watched her settle once more. The next few hours would be tense and long, however there was hope. Hope we needed to badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peek!
> 
> Gabriel’s POV
> 
> I was not going to accept that the soldier was dead. I would not! I would find the man and bring him back myself. He had done many things for Sam. I stayed on the ground, not that I wanted to. It would, however, draw too much attention if I was flying. I went to the last building we knew he had been at. I would start there and continue out from there. I didn’t know Vega nearly as well as the others. I had to think like a soldier. 
> 
> Searching cost, me time and gave me nothing else. I was getting frustrated. Turning, I slammed my fist into the wall. The pain was a reminder of what was being felt by Sam. I shook out my hand then paused. In the distance was Michael’s perch. It stood tall and dark in the middle of Vega. As I watched it, I had a realization. 
> 
> “The highest perch…”


	14. Chapter 14

_Gabriel’s POV_

I was not going to accept that the soldier was dead. I would not! I would find the man and bring him back myself. He had done many things for Sam. I stayed on the ground, not that I wanted to. It would, however, draw too much attention if I was flying. I went to the last building we knew he had been at. I would start there and continue out from there. I didn’t know Vega nearly as well as the others. I had to think like a soldier. 

Searching cost me time and gave me nothing else. I was getting frustrated. Turning, I slammed my fist into the wall. The pain was a reminder of what was being felt by Sam. I shook out my hand then paused. In the distance was Michael’s perch. It stood tall and dark in the middle of Vega. As I watched it, I had a realization. 

“The highest perch…”

That had to be a good enough place to start my new search. I quickly made my way over there, keeping to the shadows and flying when I had a chance to do so. The stairs I took two at a time to reach the top. There was no security in this building. I assumed it was because no one else lived there since Michael left Vega. Ethan had been there many times and I was sure this would be a place he would go and would feel safe. Right? I could only hope. This was for Sam after all. there was no other reason to be doing this. 

The last two floors were the longest for me. I found blood, only a little at first, but it was growing in volume by the time I reached the top floor. Instead of panicking, I had to keep calm. I walked slowly, following the faint trail. I couldn’t risk if this was a trap. As I continued, the trail lead to the bathroom. There was a flickering light within, like a candle or a lighter. I approached with caution. Nudging the door open, I was faced with a gun. 

“I could have shot you.” Ethan said, his voice strained and his right hand holding his left side. The gun trembled in his hand before it lowered a moment later. 

“Ethan. Are you alright?” I couldn’t prevent the surprise as I closed the short distance between us. Ethan bite back a grimace as he shook his head. 

“Took a bullet in the side while I was on the roof. Did you get Sam to Michael?” He turned away from me to lift up his shirt. I must have interrupted him tending his wound. 

“Yes. She’s safe. Raphael showed up as well. She was injured but she will be alright. Michael is looking over them both while I came to find you.” I replied, bridging that gap between us once more. I took the towel from Ethan’s hand. It must have startled him as he looked at me with a question in his eyes. “Let me help. It will be faster since I can get a good look at it without needing the mirror.” I reasoned, and he nodded. 

I worked in silence to clean the wound. It was a clean shot straight through his side. I didn’t think it hit anything vital as the bleeding was slowing down with pressure. Ethan was mostly quiet while I worked, though he did groan when I pushed on the wound. His body was tense like a bow string waiting to fire an arrow. I felt sorry for him and the pain I was causing by helping. He didn’t argue with me, though I was sure based on the white-knuckle grip he had on the sink it was painful. I worked quickly and when I was down, I gathered the roll of bandages he had. 

“I’m sorry.” I murmured, placing a gauge on his wounds and then wrapping his waist with the bandages. His breathing was back to normal by this time, though it hitched a moment when I was standing right in front of him. He looked back at me for several moments before he looked over my shoulder. I smirked a little. I knew he was inclined towards males, but that didn’t stop me from invading his space. Maybe it was making him uncomfortable. Regardless, I was tending his wounds and that was all there was to this. 

“Why bother coming for me?” He finally asked, not looking towards me. 

“For Sam.” I replied without hesitation. He nodded slightly. 

“That the only reason?” He commented quietly. Now I hesitated. Was it the only reason? That was what I kept telling myself the whole time I was looking for him. Tying off the bandage, I stepped back. He turned to look at me then. He wanted an answer. 

“No.” I finally said. It surprised even me. What other reason could I have had to come here? To come after him? Ethan nodded once more with a faint smile on his face. “It’s not what you think.” I tried to defend myself. “It’s not like we are friends or anything. I’m just doing this for Sam. And maybe Michael.” Ethan nodded, pulling his shirt down and back into place. He didn’t bother to clean up the mess we made while patching him up. 

“Right. No friends. I understand.” He replied, though his tone made it seem like he was laughing at me. I was going to protest but he spoke up once more. “We should go before someone else follows your trail, or mine. Thank you, Gabriel, for everything.” He pat me on the shoulder as he passed. I wondered what he meant. I couldn’t figure it out and just passed it off as a human trait that I didn’t understand. 

I kept pace with him, which was slower than when I was going up the tower. There was a gap in the middle of the circular stairs. I stopped Ethan with a hand on his arm. He turned to look at me. 

“This will be faster.” I commented, gesturing over the railing. He didn’t seem to like this plan but still, he turned around, so his back was to me. I wrapped my arms lightly around his waist, mindful of his wound. His body was tense once more, likely expecting pain from the movement. I easily hoped onto the railing and we dropped straight down. I made sure not to jostle him too much as we landed. He muttered soft thanks as we slipped out of the building. 

Arriving back at the building, I wondered if Michael and the others had left already. Had I made it in the window of time? I looked towards the rafters as we walked in, guarded but not too tense. 

“You made it!” Sam’s voice rang out as she ran and threw her arms around Ethan. He winced, staggering back a single step before he hugged her back around the waist. Michael and Raphael turned up moments later from the dark building. Michael looked gratefully at me and I looked away. I turned my attentions on Raphael, giving her a hug. She whispered ‘thanks’ in my ear and I smiled to her. Everything was going to work out as our little rag-tag bunch was back together.

_Sam’s POV_

I rest for those few hours fitfully against Michael. I wanted to sleep, and I think it did, somewhat. I wanted things to be alright and be ok like they had been for a long time. I couldn’t just go back to that time though. Whatever the case, I pushed myself up from leaning on Michael. He looked down at me, but I shook my head. I didn’t want to talk. Raphael was resting nearby. I wondered if she was asleep or not. I paced the length of the catwalk for a time. The hours were ticking by and I was getting worried. Would Gabriel find Ethan? I hoped he would. I wanted them both to be safe. The city was as quiet as it was going to be. 

“We should go Samantha.” Michael’s voice was quiet behind me as I stood there looking down. It was time then. I nodded and let Michael bring me to the ground. He went back up to help Raphael down, just in case she needed the assistance. As I waited, I saw them. Gabriel and Ethan! I ran over to Ethan, giving him a hug. He flinched when I did. I backed up and frowned. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Are you alright?” I asked, looking to his side where he was holding it. Michael and Raphael showed up soon after. I heard their steps. 

“It’s ok. I was shot. Gabriel patched me up. He found me in Michael’s perch. The Stratosphere.” Michael seemed to smile at that as I looked back at him for a moment then over to Gabriel. 

“Thank you. For bringing him back.” I moved from Ethan to give Gabriel a hug. I wasn’t sure he was going to hug me back, but he did. It was tighter than usual and for that moment, I felt relief from him. Was he just as glad that Ethan was alright as I was? I smiled and hugged him tighter. I had been right. Gabriel considered Ethan a friend, but he didn’t know how to deal with that like a normal person would. 

“What’s the plan now Sam?” Ethan asked, leaning on the building for support as we spoke. 

“We bring the fight to Lucifer. We must kill him. He doesn’t have the strength yet other than his words to do too much.” I responded. 

“He is still an arch angel Sam. Don’t forget that. Weak or not, he is far stronger than you.” Raphael chimed in. I nodded to her. I knew this was going to be an issue. 

“It won’t be a problem if one of us can get close.” Ethan said quietly. We all turned to look at him. He produced a folded piece of cloth from a pocket at his side.

“Is that what I think it is Ethan?” I asked. 

“Yes.” I walked over to him, taking the item in my hand. Michael and Raphael looked on curiously while Gabriel said nothing. 

“This will kill him.” I unwrapped the item. It was the piece of the blade that was pulled from Michael’s wound. Furiad had almost killed him with this red blade. I held it securely in my hand, considering the options with this weight in my hand. There was a heavy silence between all of us. We knew our plan, but would it work? Someone had to get close. Michael had his blades as well which was a help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peak round 2!
> 
> “He will know we are coming. I wonder. Gabriel, do you think you could possess Lucifer?” I didn’t know if it would work. He looked at me though didn’t have an answer right away. Thinking perhaps?
> 
> “He’s an arch angel Samantha. That won’t be possible. Even if it was, it would take an incredible amount of power and strength.” Raphael argued. I knew it was impossible to ask, but I needed to ask. 
> 
> “If there is even a second it could work, it might buy us time.”
> 
> “This is suicide. Why would-”
> 
> “Wait.” Gabriel’s voice cut through our conversation. “It might work, just for a moment.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is stressful. I just want whoever reads this chapter to TRUST ME. I love you all <3 I seriously do so please, don't hate me.

_Sam’s POV_

“He will know we are coming. I wonder. Gabriel, do you think you could possess Lucifer?” I didn’t know if it would work. He looked at me though didn’t have an answer right away. Thinking perhaps?

“He’s an arch angel Samantha. That won’t be possible. Even if it was, it would take an incredible amount of power and strength.” Raphael argued. I knew it was impossible to ask, but I needed to ask. 

“If there is even a second it could work, it might buy us time.”

“This is suicide. Why would-”

“Wait.” Gabriel’s voice cut through our conversation. “It might work, just for a moment.” I had a little hope in that moment. 

“A moment is all we would need once one of us is close enough.” There was hope yet, even if there was nothing but doubt written all over Raphael’s face. I couldn’t blame her. “Please trust me. This has to work.” It was suicide. I knew that but if my detah meant all this would end, I would pay that price. I just wouldn’t, couldn’t, tell them that. They wouldn’t let me and I knew they would fight to keep me alive. 

“I trust you.” Ethan spoke up, looking at me sternly. I held his gaze and nodded. No one else contested me then. Not that they really did anyway. Now all we had to do was get into the building. 

An hour later, we were in two groups. Michael and myself were together and Ethan was with Raphael and Gabriel. I wanted this to work so badly. If it didn’t… I wouldn’t think like that. This was going to work and all this would come to an end. It was natural to doubt and judge. Michael and I waited on our chance to get into the building. The guards should be changing soon. As we waited, we miscalculated. 

“Found you.” Both of us stopped and looked behind us. Three well armed 8-balls were standing there, guns trained on us. Neither of us moved. “Come along. Lucifer knew you would be coming this way.” The lead one smirked at us. We had no choice. We followed behind the leader with the two behind us keeping us there. In a way, this worked as we got in and didn’t have to work as hard at doing it. Light at the end of the tunnel and all that. 

“Well, well. I thought you were smarter than this Michael.” Lucifer’s voice held a tone of laughter to it as we stood there, looking at him. He was sitting on a couch in front of the window. Michael chose to keep his silence. I didn’t. 

“You know why we are here. You won’t win this.” He laughed. 

“Oh my dear naïve mortal. In no way do you win from any of this. You will die and I will get my strength back. That is the only outcome from all this.” He was so bold and confident. So mortal in that moment. I glared at him and pushed away from the lower angel holding my arm. 

“Even if you kill me, it won’t mean anything unless you do it yourself.” Michael looked sharply at me.

“What are you talking about?” He asked, eyes narrowed a little in my direction. I looked down and then rolled up my sleeve. There was a new marking on my forearm even Michael hadn’t seen.

“Unless he does it himself, it won’t work.” Of course, no one could really read the markings but Michael in most cases. This wasn’t words. It was just symbols. It also didn’t even come close to what I was saying they meant. I knew the truth and Michael would too. 

“Samantha, you shouldn’t have told him!” Michael hissed at me. Lucifer started laughing again. He got up then, walking over towards me. Michael jerked away from his handler and put himself between us. His back was to Lucifer. I looked up at him.

“You can’t do this.”

“I have to Michael.” I whispered to him. The pain in his eyes was real. I could see that but I couldn’t let that change my mind. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you wouldn’t let it happen.” He was going to argue but he didn’t. He just stood there. The doors opened and we all looked to the other side of the room. Raphael and Ethan limped in under guard. 

“It seems like Gabriel finally came to his senses.” Lucifer commented, observing the situation. 

“He left them both at the doors for us and took off. He flew out of the city.” My heart sank. Had he betrayed us when we needed him the most? Ethan and Raphael both looked confused at the circumstances of them being there. This wasn’t part of the plan at all. Gabriel was to be guarded by those two and if needed, Ethan would come and help us. Something went wrong. Raphael sank to the ground, breathing a little hard for an angel. Ethan, still holding his side, stood there at her side, hands flexing at his sides. 

“I do believe you were certain you would win my dear.” Lucifer turned to me and Michael. I glared at him. I had to think of another plan. Four of us in one room with double that number of enemies and Lucifer? Maybe this was the end of all this time and planning we put in to this. I lifted my eyes back to Michael’s. He was looking back at me. For the first time since I met him, he looked hopeless. The silence in the room was deafening. 

“What’s wrong? All out of plans?” Lucifer taunted from behind Michael. I couldn’t think of a way out of this one. Not one that wouldn’t end up with someone killed. Was Raphael alright? Did Ethan have a plan in mind? Was Michael really giving up? Most of all, I wanted to know if Gabriel had really given up on all of us and left his siblings to deal with this alone. 

“I’m not giving up until I’m dead.” I responded, not looking away from Michael. “If I die here, so be it.” I whispered the last part before I moved around Michael. “You will not win this Lucifer. I will make sure of that. Even if Gabriel has abandoned us.” I was scared. It would have been stupid to say I wasn’t. I never counted on what was going to happen though. Michael blocked my vision. 

“I won’t let you kill her. You’ll have to kill me to get to her.” I was shocked. What was he doing?! I placed my hand on his shoulder and he wouldn’t budge. 

“So be it.” I heard Lucifer say, venom in his voice. 

Time slowed down considerably. Several things happened at once.

 

Michael tensed, and his wings snapped open in front of my vision. I barely pulled my hand back in time to not lose it. I couldn’t see what he was responding to. 

I saw Ethan and Raphael move off to my side. Raphael grabbed Ethan’s leg. Well, she tried. She missed, and he was moving towards Lucifer. I could see he was reaching for something at his side. 

There was movement all around me with the 8-balls. Some were shocked, and some pulled out their weapons in defense. Maybe offense.

The only thing that truly affected me I couldn’t even see. Everything was silent to me. I was vertical when all this started and when time caught up, I was laying on the ground with Michael’s wing covering half of me. He was lying next to me coughing. I felt warm and wet at the same time. There was someone screaming my name and Michael’s. I could see Ethan was standing right next to Lucifer, within personal space. There was a shocked look on the arch angel’s face as Ethan moved back. The blade had been pushed deeply into his chest. 

Everything was chaos. I couldn’t even make sense of it any of it. My eyes fell to Michael’s face. There was no expression as he lay next to me and his eyes were closed. His weight, usually a comfort, was oppressive and cold. I felt the strong urge to close my eyes and sleep. Raphael was at my side by this time and she was saying something to me I couldn’t hear. I gave her a little smile and let my eyes drift closed.


	16. Chapter 16

_Gabriel’s POV_

I didn’t know if I believed this was going to work or I just believed in her. This had to work for all the planning she had done. The plan was simple enough. Michael and Sam would go in, face Lucifer. They had to sneak into the area first which wasn’t hard apparently. Michael knew this place like it was his own. It had been… once upon a time. 

After that, they would confront Lucifer. Raphael, Ethan, and myself would come in as backup and a distraction to the lower angels running around. That would give Sam time enough to get close to Lucifer and kill him. It was hard to talk about killing our sibling again, but he had caused many more problems than we suspected. We shouldn’t have been surprised. Well, Michael, Raphael, and myself shouldn’t have been. Father had had cut him down before. To do so again, should be simple. But it never was. 

Michael and Sam left a bit ago, leaving the three of us there. Raphael was still recovering, and Ethan was resting. Neither one of them could handle what they would have to do in a fight. I thought back to Uriel. We had lost her. Raphael’s twin. Closing my eyes as I leaned against the wall, I thought of the conversations we had had. She had come to stay with me for a time, enjoying the aerie as much as she could with Alex there and Noma. Alex never did give up what I wanted him to. Noma was a problem, but she was a good soldier, when she wasn’t stabbing you in the back. I should have known about that one. She had betrayed me to work for Michael and then betrayed Michael to work with Lucifer. She picked the one with the most power at that time to suit her needs and wants. 

We had talked long hours about Father and what this war had done to all of us. 25 years was a long time to be on earth, even for an arch angel. Raphael had spent that time alone, mostly, from what she tells. Uriel did visit her, though I never knew until Raphael surfaced. I suspected she had been around, pulling her own strings. I missed Uriel and I couldn’t begin to imagine how Raphael felt. I felt it when Michael plunged that knife into his chest, but I knew he wasn’t dead. The thought of losing him…

I shook myself out of my thoughts. I couldn’t dwell there. I needed to be focused. Pushing off the wall, I went to check on Raphael. She was quiet, perhaps lost in thought as well. We only had a little more time to wait before we were supposed to be moving as well. 

“How are you?” I asked, kneeling by her. She looked at me with a tired smile. 

“I’ll be better once all this is over. I can feel my strength returning at least. I won’t be a burden.” She knew me too well. Maybe she could read it in my eyes. I did more of the heavy lifting than she did. She was the eyes and ears of the world and I was the solider, like Michael. Michael always had Father’s ear as well. We all did but it seemed like Michael was the favorite, most of the time. 

“I wasn’t thinking you would be one sister.” I countered with a smile. She didn’t seem to buy it as she smiled back at me. “We have to leave soon.” When we did leave, I wasn’t sure what was going to happen. Would it be our few hours together? I hoped not. 

Ethan was quiet, which was not a surprise to me. This was a lot to take in and handle but we all knew what was going to happen. There was a lot riding on all this lining up perfectly. Nothing ever did line up that great. Raphael was holding her own as we moved to our location. I couldn’t shake the feeling of doubt the closer we got. Just a few minutes before we reached our location, I made a choice I hoped I wouldn’t regret. I made the choice to take off into the air, grabbing the back of Ethan and Raphael’s clothing. It startled them both and likely they were confused. It couldn’t be avoided. I took the, straight to the doorstep of Lucifer and then I left. There was yelling, and I was sure Ethan cursed me as I left. I heard the lower angels yelling as well, taking them captive. 

I hide away in a parking structure, hoping they wouldn’t hate me too much for my actions. As I waited, I fought with myself over what I should and should not do. I could still go back and help in some way. I could also stay right there and leave them to their fate. 

“Son, you need to follow your heart. Trust in your friends, family.” The words I heard brought me up short. Was that… Father?

“Father?” I called out in vain, hoping for an answer. Nothing more came. He said I should follow my heart. I trusted Sam. Had I ruined that trust? I had to make up for this. I raced out of my hiding place, taking to the air as I reached an open space. Sam is a smart woman. She will have delayed and wasted time. That would be important for their survival. 

As I came to the building, I flew up the side. That would be the best route for me to reach them in time. They would be near the top floor. As I searched, I couldn’t find a window that allowed me to see if they were present. The last window I looked in showed me what I wanted. There was a balcony not far. I made my plan. I landed and threw the door open. The glass shattered with the force I used. At the same time, I heard the gun go off. My chest hurt. It felt like I couldn’t breathe. I came around the corner and saw both Sam and Michael laying on the ground, a growing pool of red around them. Neither was moving, and I couldn’t tell if they were breathing. Ethan was making move on Lucifer and Raphael looked to be in shock. Everything seemed so slow as I watched what was taking place. No one seemed to notice me just yet.

_Raphael’s POV_

I just wanted to rest. I couldn’t handle the fact I was useless right now. I knew Michael and Gabriel were looking at me like I was slowing them down. They wouldn’t tell me directly. They were too nice for that. They would tell me it was fine, and nothing was wrong, but they were soldiers. They would want things to be done as quickly as possible. Results mattered to them. Naturally, I was more eyes and ears than they were. 

Gabriel spoke to me for a few moments, telling me we had to move soon. I knew we had to move and we would have to help Sam and Michael. Things would work out in the end and I knew that. I trusted in their choices. I got up, smiling to Ethan as I did. He smiled back, though was quiet. Lost in thought I suspected. As we worked our way to the meeting location, Gabriel’s quietness changed into something more sinister. He took to the air, dragging Ethan and I without consent.

“Gabriel!? What are you doing?!” I demanded, trying to get away. I couldn’t open my own wings for fear of hitting Ethan when I did so. Gabriel didn’t answer me and dropped us off at the front of the building. 

“GABRIEL!” I yelled at him, even as the lower angels grabbed my arms. Ethan was having the same trouble I was. We were restrained and dragged through the building. What was he thinking? Had Gabriel really left us to die here? Had he abandoned all of us? Why? This didn’t make any sense to me. Gabriel was so sure about Sam and I could see the love he had for all of us as family when we spoke on it. Ethan was his friend, if Sam had been right in her judgement. 

We found ourselves before Lucifer, Sam, and Michael. The following events were a blur. They were talking. I knew that. I couldn’t stand anymore and sank to the ground, leaning close to Ethan. I never could have predicted what happened. 

Lucifer shot Michael after his passionate speech. I couldn’t tell if he was shooting Michael of Sam. Whoever was the victim, both went down. I was sitting down, and when Ethan moved, I tried to reach for him. I couldn’t catch him. He was going for Lucifer, reaching for something in his pocket. What did he have? I couldn’t tell. My eyes landed on Sam and Michael. I couldn’t even move. It felt like I had just been punched. I vaguely heard some glass break off to my left. I couldn’t bring myself to look as I was watching life fade from my brother and my daughter. 

“Do not lose hope Raphael.” The whispered words reminded me of someone. My eyes widened when I realized what was going on. That was Father!

“Father, please help us through this. Michael and Sam don’t deserve to die.” I prayed softly as I watched on. I had to get up. I had to help. Forcing myself to my feet, I withdrew my knife and turned on the first 8-ball that was nearby. Ethan was on my right where Lucifer was still as far as I knew. 

“Why should they live while others die?” Father spoke again to me. He surely knew my heart and my mind on this. I answered without hesitation. 

“Samantha hasn’t lived life. She has given everything that she is to others since I came to care for her. Michael would accept death so long as Sam was alive. They are so in love Father.” I couldn’t even make a case really for their survival. “I love them both Father and don’t want to lose more family. It is selfish of me and I will stand by that.” Whether Father believed me or not, I had said what meant the most to me. I didn’t even know if Uriel was dead or if she had returned to Heaven. 

“What of Uriel’s life? She was killed in this war, as were many of your brothers and sisters.” His words caused me to pause for a moment. The world around me seemed to slow down once again. 

“She was killed fighting in this war. She wanted the best she could and made the most of her life while she was here. She was trying to support Michael for a time and then Gabriel. Her death is a loss I will not be able to fully recover from. There has been too much lost in this war and preserving life would be a very welcomed change.” Everyone was tired of this war, angels and humans alike. When this was all over… we would all be able to rest finally. 

“Would you trade your life for one of theirs?” Was that an offer? Was it a promise or a threat? I looked over to them, laying there quietly with little to no signs of life. 

“Yes.” I responded, not sure what, if anything, would happen. I was prepared if something did happen, willing to give up my life for either of theirs. That was a fair trade in my opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the later than normal update. I spent a fantastic afternoon with my dad, which we don't get to do as often as we would like. 
> 
> Enjoy! and I hope you still trust me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2bLn24sjdM 
> 
> Best if listened to while reading but that is my opinion.

Theory of a Deadman – Angel 

I’m in love with an angel, heaven forbid  
Made me a believer with the touch of her skin

_That was all it took. One single touch. I never knew such a thing could be so powerful. Meaningful. Impactful. Intimate._

I’d go to hell and back with you  
Stay lost in what we found.  
Worlds apart we were the same  
Until we hit the ground

_When I walked into the cell, seeing her laying there was a shock. I had seen such things many times and much abuse to others. Still, something about this struck a chord with me. I couldn’t let this stand. I wanted, needed, to save her and keep her safe. Something about her was special, even if I didn’t know it fully at that time._

Maybe I’m crazy, maybe I’m weak  
Maybe I’m blinded by what I see  
You wanted a soldier but it wasn't me  
'Cause I could never set you free

_Was this meant to be? I was an angel and she was human but, it seemed like this should be the other way around. She was teaching me so many things. I didn’t want to be parted from her. The most basic of human needs, the need for companionship, I never appreciated. What use was it to me? None, until her. I knew I would fight with her, for her, if I could. In the end, we would remain worlds apart…_

So fly on your own  
It’s time I let you go  
Go

_Was this going to work? I tried to push her away. Tried to keep distance for her sake. Maybe I was scared. Yet, I couldn’t let her go. Now, I know I should, for her to be free and have a life, she can’t be with me. I am selfish._

I’m in love with an angel who’s afraid of the light  
Her halo is broken but there's fight in her eyes

_Her spirit is intense. She will never back down. Even against an angel. She keeps fighting for what she believes in. I find myself wishing things were different. Maybe they can be. We have a chance… should we take it? Can I allow this to happen?_

Walls are built to keep us safe  
Until they’re crashing down  
Worlds apart we were the same  
Until you hit the ground

_She’s changed. She came back stronger than I ever thought. She has changed so much in this world without even trying. I’m sure she never meant for any of this to happen. She just wanted a life. She wanted love. Am I good enough?_

Maybe I’m crazy, maybe I’m weak  
Maybe I’m blinded by what I see  
You wanted a soldier but it wasn't me  
'Cause I could never set you free

_When the end comes, I can and will protect her. However, I can’t protect her from herself. She needs to do this. I know this but in my heart, I wish she wouldn’t go through with this. It feels like something is going to happen, something is going to change everything. I should change her mind…_

So fly on your own  
It’s time I let you go  
Go

_I couldn’t do it. So I will stand with her instead. It is the best I can do. I will die for her, when the time comes. It will come. There is likely no other option for this to end. The plan may work, though the window is small._

Walls are built to keep us safe  
Until they’re crashing down  
Worlds apart we were the same  
Until you hit the ground

_Letting go and being myself, how I want to be, is liberating. Nothing will change this moment we share. It is only ours. No one else can taint that memory. Should the world come to an end today, I go gladly to my death with open arms… for her…_

Maybe I’m crazy, maybe I’m weak  
Maybe I’m blinded by what I see  
You wanted a soldier but it wasn't me  
'Cause I could never set you free

_I fought in countless battles and wars in my life. None of them scared me. I knew my place. I knew my task. This time… I feel human and it is humbling… I will do whatever is in my power, including dying for her without hesitation. I feel at peace._

So fly on your own  
It’s time I let you go

_She will succeed on her own._

So fly on your own  
It’s time I let you go  
Go

_Maybe she never needed me after all_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 3 for song fic chapters


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best if read with - 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nqik0YECdsg

Plumb – Don’t Deserve You 

You're the first face that I see  
And the last thing I think about  
You're the reason that I'm alive  
You're what I can't live without  
You're what I can't live without

_Everything changed when I saw him the first time. It was a chance meeting but… was it? I wanted to save him. I knew how to save him. Maybe he saved me that day as well. We saved each other. I never believed I would find any form of love outside of my guardian. I was wrong. I’ve never been gladder for such a thing. Maybe I craved it. Needed it to function in life. I tried not to show any weakness but… he strengthened me silently. It was what I needed and I didn't know it at that moment._

You never give up  
When I'm falling apart  
Your arms are always open wide  
And you're quick to forgive  
When I make a mistake  
You love me in the blink of an eye

_He always seemed to keep me close. I couldn’t figure out why. I knew I loved him early, but I couldn’t show him. He was an angel! He pushed everyone away, especially love interests. I saw that firsthand and so I wouldn't say anything. I couldn't say anything now. I missed my chance. Things changed though. He changed and so did I. He never left me to fall. He saved me each time and pushed me on to be better than I was. Maybe that was his way of showing his love at that time. Sure, he pushed others to be their best. It felt different when he would train his eyes on me and push me. He knew I was better than I was before I did._

I don't deserve your love  
But you give it to me anyway  
Can't get enough  
You're everything I need  
And when I walk away  
Take off running and come right after me  
It's what you do  
And I don't deserve you

_Mallory changed a lot of things for us. For me really. I admitted my affection, love, for him. We had been close since I found him months after we parted and when he came back into my life, I realized just how much I missed him, needed him. He was so strong, graceful. I needed him, and he needed me too. He left me in Vega and I wandered but we came back together. Maybe he knew. Maybe it was chance. Maybe it was meant to be…_

You're the light inside my eyes  
Give me a reason to keep trying  
Give me more than I could dream  
And you bring me to my knees  
You bring me to my knees

_I don’t think I could have done even a fraction of all I have without him by my side. When he showed me his love for me, I felt like life had been breathed back into me. I wanted more, and I needed him. He was everything to me. I didn't want to disappoint him. I wasn't sure I could after a time to be honest. He never looked down on me or seemed upset with me. One look at him and I felt that drive to do good rekindled. He helped me to push on through all this world would and did throw at us. We were stronger together._

Your heart is gold and how am I the one  
That you've chosen to love  
I still can't believe that you're right next to me  
After all that I've done

_I’m not perfect. I know that. I still wonder ‘why me’? He could have had any woman he wanted. He did at one point in his life on earth. Little by little, things changed, and it was me that he focused on and continued to. He stood beside me and I stood beside him. Each time he tried to push me away or create distance, we ended up right back next to each other. Without each other, I believe that we would have lost hope by now and let the world consume us… to whatever end. Some other force was guiding us and keeping us together. I feel like I should thank Alex for some part in all this._

I don't deserve your love  
But you give it to me anyway  
Can't get enough  
You're everything I need  
And when I walk away  
Take off running and come right after me  
It's what you do  
And I don't deserve you

_I’ll never understand how we ended up the way we did. So in love and so ready to battle the world side by side. He wouldn’t let me down. I would fight for him. Our love was… is… passionate, fierce, warm, strong. I couldn’t breathe without him and he always comes back to me. He knows me better than anyone else. There is not enough time in my life span or eternity to repay him. I don’t deserve anything I’ve been given freely from him and I will do all I can in my power to make him feel the same as I do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 3 song fic chapters.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best if read with - 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QB3pxBDZvf4

Breaking Benjamin - Anthem of the Angels

White walls surround us,  
No light will touch your face again  
Rain taps the window  
As we sleep among the dead

_They lay there, together in life and now in death. Serene and peaceful. No pain. They chose this path together and saw it through to the end without fear or hesitation. Even as the world continued around them, they were now stopped in time. To unlikely lovers in a world so willingly to tear itself apart for misguided redemption._

Days go on forever,  
But I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together,  
If you go then so will I

_Michael refused to leave Sam to her fate alone. He had made that choice some time ago. Sam, just the same, refused to leave Michael’s side. They were together in everything they did after they were brought into each other’s life. There were periods of time apart, however, they came back stronger than before. Unbreakable._

There is nothing left of you,  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye

_Their lives were fading. The light in their eyes slowly dimming down to nothing._  
“Would you die for her?”  
“Without question.”  
“Would you live for her?”  
“Only with her by my side.” 

Cold light above us,  
Hope fills the heart and fades away  
Skin white as winter,  
As the sky returns to gray

_Raphael and Gabriel were left with the pieces to pick up of their lives. Ethan was left alone without a friend, family as he came to call them. They had won, but it was a cold victory. Could it even be called one? Was the end worth the price this world paid? They would soon find out. The trio had to band together to protect themselves or fall victim to the world like their family._

Days go on forever,  
But I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together,  
If you go then so will I

_Lucifer had fallen. He was dead before he hit the ground thanks to Ethan. That was unexpected. His blow had been well thought out and the strike itself was perfect. Anything less would have resulted in another death that day, just not the intended death. As it was, there was two unplanned deaths._

There is nothing left of you,  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels,  
And say the last goodbye

_“Would you die for him?”_  
“Yes.”  
“Would you live for him?”  
“At his side.” 

I keep holding onto you,  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels,  
And say the last goodbye

_What was there now? Part of their family was gone and with them, hope. Would this change anything? Had it done any good or just taken light from this forsaken world? Anything was possible and now they had to pick up the pieces as best as they could. The lower angels fled the room, leaving them alone in the silence that was more crushing than anything else could have been._

You're dead alive  
You're dead alive  
You're dead alive  
You're dead alive

_A gentle warmth, comforting and inviting, wrapped around both Michael and Samantha. It was both welcomed and guarded against in this moment of uncertainty. The unknown bothered Samantha. What was to come? Michael wasn’t as bothered; however, his concerns lay with Samantha. What was this place? Heaven? Hell? Purgatory?_

There is nothing left of you,  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels,  
And say the last goodbye

_“You lived and died together.” A soothing voice echoed. “Neither of you hold regrets to your recent choices.” There was no argument. It was fact. A more familiar voice cheerfully spoke up._  
“I never expected that choice from you Michael. It is a welcome change. I hope you enjoy that path. She is a charming pick.” There was no explanation to any of the comments.  
“What is going on?” Samantha finally spoke up.  
“You are being judged.” The voice responded.  
“So, we did die.” There was no pain in her voice. Just acceptance. 

I keep holding onto you,  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels,  
And say the last goodbye

_“What happens now?” Michael asked. He only wanted to make sure they wouldn’t be parted; however, they were worlds apart when all this started. Would that affect anything? Him an angel and her a mortal?_  
“What do you believe should happen?” Asked the voice once more. It was almost playful, like a parent speaking to a child who had done something wrong. This took Michael by surprise. “You both made a choice and it brought you to your death. The world is an unhappy place, when angels choose to die.” Samantha frowned at this.  
“We chose to live and die trying to bring Father back. Lucifer had done so much wrong. The world is wrong, corrupted. Maybe we were naïve in thinking it would help to end his life, but we still did that and stand by that decision.”  
“She’s right. Whatever our fate is, we go together.” Michael stood resolute at her side. The voice was proud of this and smiled, though none would see. 

Sing the anthem of the angels,  
And say the last goodbye

_“Samantha Weave, you have been judged. You will return to your life as it was and live to whatever end you choose.” Samantha started to argue but the words died before they were heard. She didn’t feel happy about this at all. Was she to be parted from Michael? Without warning, her presence vanished from the immediate area. Michael noticed instantly._  
“Where has she gone?”  
“Her soul is returning to her body. Her wounds will heal enough to not threaten her life. She will need time to recover and then, her life is her own once more.” The voice responded, seemingly without care for the lovers that had just been broken apart.  
“And what of me?” Michael asked with some trepidation.  
“She is mortal. You are arch angel. Why should I send you back? You belong in Heaven with your siblings.” Michael had feared that answer. So, this was over. His time on earth was done and he would go to be with Uriel. 

Sing the anthem of the angels

_Without a fight from Michael on the impending divide that was going to happen to him and Samantha, the voice considered options. Michael’s heart was damaged by this. Anyone could tell that, and Samantha would be the same when she was aware enough again to understand what was going on._  
“Would you choose her over your family?” The question was poised. What would the answer be?  
“No matter what choice I make, I hurt someone. I have faith I will see Father again and Uriel. Even Gabriel and Raphael. I want to believe they would understand when I say I would choose Samantha.” Michael’s answer had a profound effect on those who heard it.  
“You are right, my son.”  
“Tell Gabriel not to blame himself. I love you all.” Now Michael understood the voices. It was Uriel and Father! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 of 3 son fic chapters. Hope you enjoyed!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Trust takes years to build, seconds to break, and forever to repair" - Unknown
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for trusting me.

_3rd POV_

In the two months since Lucifer’s death, many things had changed. Vega was left without a leader and left to pick up the pieces of their lives. Word had come from other cities that the lower angels had vanished without a trace. Some people that were living in the towns disappeared and it was suspected that they had been angels. Helena was recovering well as was New Delphi, even though no one knew what happened to Julian. Perhaps he fled or perhaps he died of his injuries when Michael and Alex fled. Anything was possible and for now, there was no need to worry. If he showed himself, he would be dealt with at that time. General Riesen and Duma were separate people once more. However, due to injuries sustained in the rebellion, Riesen passed away.

Samantha and Michael had a long road ahead of them. Samantha took two days to wake up after her soul was returned to her body. Her body had suffered from the bullet that had bene slowed by Michael’s body. It had damaged some muscle and nerves, which were taking longer than planned to mend. She was expected to make a full recovery if she took it easy and did everything the doctor told her to. Michael was fine when he came around, though it did take him a day to recover. The bullet had been meant to end his life after all. Neither of them talked about what happened while they were dead. Raphael had asked what happened and Sam didn’t answer her. She claimed not to remember, however Michael knew better. She was either not sure how to explain it or didn’t want to explain it. Michael was asked the same and he shook his head, feigning ignorance as well. 

When Sam was approached to be the leader of Vega, she wasn’t sure what to do. She didn’t want to handle that level of responsibility, knowing how it had ended before when the different houses were in control. Someone needed to be the head of course. She wasn’t saying that the people shouldn’t have someone to turn to. Instead, she wanted to be more of a counselor. She didn’t mind helping to bring the people back to having a normal life, however she wanted no part of the power struggle that would eventually come up. There still was the need to elect someone to lead their city and so a vote was put forth.

During that time, Samantha and Michael moved back into the Stratosphere. Gabriel and Raphael remained there as well, even though they knew their time was growing limited. Father would want them back in Heaven. They often wondered if Michael felt the pull or if he was cut off. Ethan wasn’t sure what to do with his life now that all this was over. When the dust settled, and the military was back in working order, Ethan was asked to take command of the military. He was uncertain, though in the end, he did accept the position. Like Sam, he didn’t want such a significant role. It would afford him the chance to work for the betterment of the people, which was the deciding factor for the young man.

_Sam’s POV_

“Michael?” I asked, laying on Michael’s bed in the middle of the night. He was laying at my side. I struggled to sleep most nights. My mind was always racing with the what ifs of the world. I needed to stop. 

“Yes?” He responded quietly. I knew he hadn’t been asleep. His breathing wasn’t as calm as it would have been should he be asleep. 

“What is going to happen to us? It’s been two months. I keep thinking this is all a dream and you’ll be taken from me. Or maybe we really did die and none of this is real.” I couldn’t hold back my fears. I hadn’t spoken much of them to anyone since I woke up. I still had a challenging time believing what did happen. How could I tell that to someone else? Even Michael, who had been there, hadn’t said a word about what happened. Was it all a dream? Michael moved to face me, and I could just see his profile in the dim light. 

“It was real, and we are here now Samantha. I am with you and nothing will take me from your side.” His words seemed so sure. I wanted to believe in them. I looked at his face, tracing it with my eyes. This was Michael. He hadn’t changed at all. I nodded slowly, not sure if my voice would be heard or not. “Whatever happens to us, we will face it together. That much I know is the truth.” He cupped my face, placing a tender kiss on my lips. I returned the kiss without question.

“I hope you are right.” I responded quietly, studying his face. He smiled back to me. It caused a warm feeling to wash over me. Maybe this was real, and it would be ok. Was I worrying too much? I hoped so. “Hold me?” I said, though it sounded more like a question. His response was a physical one. He lay back down, pulling me into his arms. I rest my head against his chest, listening to his heart beat steadily in his chest. He was still an arch angel and I was still mortal. My life was a blink to him. Would he want to spend all that time with me?

“You are thinking too much.” I closed my eyes with a little smile at his words. He knew me so well. 

“I can’t help myself. There is so much unknown.” Which wasn’t wrong, however the amount hadn’t really changed. The world was always an uncertain place. Every moment was a gift and should be treated as such. Now that death wasn’t looking so closely, and I had the chance to breathe, I wasn’t sure what to do. There had always been a purpose when I was traveling. We had a job to do. Now, we didn’t. We could be ourselves. It was so simple. 

“Let’s have a family.” My heart stopped for a moment. 

“W-what?” My voice was a whisper and my body was tense. Had I heard him correctly? He had always said the world didn’t need children from him. Now he wanted a family?! I began to panic. 

“It will be alright. Have faith.” Like it was that simple! I sat up, eyes wide and panicked. Michael sat up at my side. He didn’t say anything else and just held me gently. I really couldn’t process his words. I knew in my heart this had been what I wanted, dreamed of all this time. However, logically speaking, was it even possible? Would it be alright like he said it would be? Would the child end up strange or deformed in some way? As I panicked within myself, my arm burned. I looked down to the markings I still had. We all figured it would have vanished, but they remained. The marks moved and shifted until a few words came into view. 

_“Love conquerors all.”_

I traced the words with my fingers, not believing them. I should have faith. That is what Michael had said. It would all work out. Right? I worried about it all evening and into the early morning hours. We had tried to relax, Michael not pushing me for anything else while I worked things out for myself. We dressed in silence, with loving affection shared before we parted ways. I was staying in the tower and Michael was going to speak to Gabriel. I didn’t ask about what. My mission was to find Raphael when I had the chance. I just hoped that she would be available and not with her brothers. They had been as thick as thieves some days and I couldn’t figure out why. Must have been an angel thing is what I told myself. 

“Do you have a minute to talk?” I asked, finding Raphael sitting in her room looking at a book. She smiled brightly to me and set it down. 

“Of course. What’s wrong?” She asked, seemingly to know. Wait, she probably did in her little snapshot of the future. I sat down next to her on the bed, though avoided looking up at her. I was like a child once more in her presence. We had all been through so much and still, I looked at her like a mother. Her hand came to rest on my shoulder then moved to my chin to guide my face to look up. I looked at her and she was smiling. 

“It will all work out. No fear. Michael is a good man and I’m not saying that because he is my brother. He has your best intentions in mind. He came to me and asked a few things. He will stay at your side always Sam. I’m sure you know by now; Gabriel and I will have to leave eventually. We can’t stay here forever.” I nodded, though I didn’t like it. “We can visit, but our home is in Heaven. Now that things are calmer here and order has been restored, we aren’t needed, and our presence isn’t well liked. Gabriel’s especially.” I knew what she was talking about. Everyone was trying to move on and yet there were still arch angels around. That didn’t help that process much. 

“Will Mic-“

“No. I don’t believe he feels that pull. You hold his heart Samantha. He won’t leave that behind. It would be the death of him.” Raphael cut me off before I could finish my sentence. I nodded once more. 

“He wants a family.”

“He wants you and if a child is in the future, that as well. Samantha, listen to me. Your future is uncertain, but I can say one thing with clarity; you will be happy and so in love.” That helped a little at least. She was rarely wrong in her predictions. My mind still questioned so many things. I leaned forward into her and Raphael wrapped her arms around me, holding me close. I really did feel like a child then as I closed my eyes. 

“You worry about things beyond your control. Let him love you Samantha. Let life happen. I know it is not easy. Humans can rarely give up full control and see where things go.” She hugged me tightly, kissing my head. “Life is scary. Don’t let that fear control you. You can choose to live now, if that is what you want. Nothing is every easy, least of all this, however you need to give this a chance. You will be happy.”

After talking to Raphael, I felt better. I needed to just stop thinking so much and let the good things happen. I had a man who loved me more than anything and his own sister was pushing me to let it happen. She had been right though. It was easier said than done. I sighed as I walked out of the tower. I wanted to see Ethan. It had been a few days. As I walked, I wondered if he would be in the barracks or in his quarters. They were in the same building at least which made it easy.

As I entered, some soldiers saluted. I nodded shyly to them and kept walking. I decided to start at his quarters. I knocked on the door and waited. I wasn’t even sure if he was in the building. No one had said anything when they passed. It was business as usual. Or as close to it as they could. The military needed to rebuild the ranks and many of the citizens who had rebelled were welcomed into the ranks. It was wonderful to see.

“Sam?” I turned my attention back to the door and saw Ethan standing there. The door wasn’t as open as it would have been normally. I grinned like a fool. 

“Do you have company?” His face told me everything I needed to know. He couldn’t even answer before his guest was behind him. The door was pulled open and I smiled. “Hello. Sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to talk to Ethan, but I can come back.” The man behind him was similar in height to Ethan with dark hair and dark eyes. His smile was charming. 

“No problem. I have some things to do anyway.” He placed a kiss on Ethan’s cheek. “I’ll see you later babe.” He smiled once more to me and excused himself off down the hall. I could see Ethan’s face was doing an excellent tomato impression. I looked down the hallway, admiring the guy who just left before Ethan yanked me into his quarters. 

“He seems nice. Who was he? You know whatever, Nevermind. If you are happy, that’s all that matters.” I wasn’t going to tease him. We all knew Ethan was more inclined to the male body than the female body. No one in our circle cared. 

“What did you come here for Sam?” Ethan asked, trying not to sound so defensive. I gave him a hug. 

“I missed you. I also wanted to talk to you, about something. I need your opinion.” That seemed to change the mood. Nodding, Ethan guided me to the couch then he went to the kitchen. He came back with two glasses of water. I took it with thanks. 

“It’s about Michael.” I sipped the water, knowing Ethan was watching and waiting on me to continue. I took a breath and found my courage. “He said he wants a family.” There. It was out, and I said it. Ethan just looked at me. I wondered if he was as stunned as I was. 

“And?” And? AND?! I stared at him in shock. Was I the only one who was panicked about all this? “What’s the big deal? I know he’s an arch angel and you’re human. Still, if it’s meant to be, it will happen Sam. Don’t sweat it.” He calmly drank some of his water while I felt like a fish out of water gasping for air.

“B-but what if so-“

“Stop looking for an excuse for the good not to happen.” Now I stared him down. 

“You spoke to Raphael.” He didn’t answer. “Of course, you did.”

“Look Sam, you’re like a sister to me. I trust Raphael when she says there won’t be a problem with you and Michael. Granted, she said nothing about there being a kid involved, but she did say that you would be uptight about something and that all would be fine.” If Raphael was going through all this just to cut off the people I was close with, well not cut off but get to them first, maybe I should let it go and believe in the goodness. I drank some water considering my options now. 

“I love you Sam. I wouldn’t want anything or anyone to hurt you. Even if that person is an arch angel. Michael loves you. The war is over. We can be people again.” Ethan was right. Raphael was too. I nodded. Finally, I smiled at him. 

“Thank Ethan. I do feel better, even if I wonder about the future. I guess I’m just nervous because there is no goal now.” I looked down at my water.

“There is a goal. Be happy.” I looked up at him. He was smiling at me. During all of this, there was a fight to live each day. To see another one come and go was a gift. Now, we didn’t have to live like that. We still had worries of course, but they weren’t as life-threatening. Setting down my glass, I stood up. 

“Thanks. I should go find Michael. I didn’t really say much after we talked last night.” Ethan stood as well, giving me a hug. 

“If you ever need to talk, I’m here.” I returned the hug and nodded. 

“Alright. Sorry I interrupted…” I trailed off, not even sure if I did get in the way of anything at all. Both had been dressed. 

“Don’t worry about it. You didn’t bother anything. For the record, we were together before all this happened. I wasn’t sure if he was still alive, but he was able to hide and save a lot of lives in Vega.” Ethan was clearly in love. I smiled. 

“Good. I love you too Ethan. I’ll see you later.” He smiled at my words. We shared one more hug before I left his quarters. I don’t know why but I felt lighter. It seemed like things would be ok and there was little to worry about. 

Later that night while I waited on Michael to come back to the Stratosphere, I sat by the open window. I had fallen out of that window. I was technically pushed, and I hated heights. Still, it was the best view in all of Vega. There were still sections of the city that suffered, and some were given up on until further notice. A lot of what was there was now changing. Old hotels were being changed into housing for families. The level system was going to go away in the next year and part of that was changing housing. Everyone deserved a house if they worked hard. 

“I’m surprised to find you there.” Michael’s voice cut into the silence around me. I turned to look at him. 

“It’s the best view, besides the one I have now.” I commented, a little cheeky but I couldn’t help it. Michael looked a little confused. I laughed. “I meant you.” His expression changed then to a smile. Walking over, he settled down next to me. 

“I missed you today.” Michael said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him. He had been gone all day. 

“I missed you too. I spoke to Raphael and Ethan. They are doing well.” At least they seemed like it when I was speaking to them briefly. Silence fell between us; however, it wasn’t uncomfortable. Michael spoke up first. 

“I want to ask you something.” I waited for him to continue, and when he didn’t, I wondered what was weighing on him. Was he leaving?

“What is it?” I asked, craning my neck to look at his face. His expression was unreadable. It had been a long time since I couldn’t read him. He was clearly focused on this question intensely. 

“Marry me.” For the second time in twenty-four hours, my heart seemed to stop for a moment. I stared at him then. What had gotten into him? First a family and now he wanted to marry me? He finally turned to look at me. In that moment, he looked so human. There was uncertainty and fear written all over his face. I said nothing as I looked back at him. Perhaps it was cruel in that moment to ask, but I had to know. 

“Why?” He didn’t hesitate to answer. 

“You are everything to me. I love you more than life itself. I would, did, die for you. I can’t imagine life without you. I don’t want to imagine a world without your brightness in it. Samantha, I want to be with you always and never think of having to leave your side.” The words were heartfelt. Each word was meaningful and not just something a person said if it wasn’t true. I never doubted Michael. I just couldn’t believe all of this was happening. He was just about to keep talking when I cut him off. 

“Yes.” I whispered. His face showed shock and then relaxed into a smile. “I love you Michael for all those same reasons. I don’t want to be parted from you, but we don’t have to get married. I don’t care about all that. I just want you.” 

Michael withdrew a small box from his pocket. I looked down at it as the contents were shown. Within the box, was a ring. It appeared to be silver or white gold with an infinity symbol wrapped around a green stone. It was lovely and simple. On the band was something that brought me to tears. It was engraved with the words “Forever by your side – Michael”. The ring was a perfect fit. When my hand was released, I drew Michael into a kiss. Maybe the world didn’t have to be as confusing and complicated as I was making it. It really could be simple and yet so full at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not decided if this is truly the end of all this or not. Part of me feels like this is a wonderful way to end, with everyone happy and healing. The other part wants to see where this leads and find out what their life holds. 
> 
> When I started writing this, I wasn't even sure if I would continue it. Well, here I am. This series has spanned a long time. It was just a hobby. I love writing, even if others don't think it should have a place in my life. I started posting my Dominion story April 9, 2017. It's now February 25, 2018. I never thought it would make it this far. Thank you, to those who have been keeping up with the story and those who may just be reading this for the first time on a binge. I appreciate all the views, comments, and kudos. It means a lot to me. I have other works that I will be picking up, even if I continue on this one.
> 
> Comment your thoughts on a continued piece to this. Should we explore where Michael and Samantha's domestic life with lead or let them live "happily ever after"?


End file.
